Athena's New Love
by PrinceZero
Summary: Percy's now God of the Tidal Waves and living a good life on Olympus. Although, he's having a rather "complicated" relationship with Athena. If you like stories that include all the Gods, this is for you. Percy x Athena
1. I love Percy

Athena's POV

Sometimes, being a goddess isn't good enough to stop some actions. Being as smart as I am won't really help all that much either to stop how I'm feeling now. Pure love. What's even more amazing, is that this love is for none other than Percy, the son of my rival, and the once lover of my daughter.

I say 'once' because it turns out their relationship didn't end well. Not for Percy anyways. I bet its Aphrodite's doing. She's up to her games again, playing with my heart, letting me have hope that I could be with Percy without harming my dear Annabeth. She's probably doing this because of our constant bickering over what part of us controls the body. She says heart but I say mind, and it keeps going from there.

It turned out, that Annabeth felt that she had much to offer the world as a single woman. She wanted to be free to continue the inventions from Daedalus' laptop. She felt that a relationship would hold her back. My, was Percy heartbroken and I despise to see him that way. But, being the true lover that he is, he gave her the freedom she wanted.

He had not much more to do without her. He was thinking about working at Camp Half Blood, but that would arise his memories of him and Annabeth. So, he went to his father, Poseidon, and decided to help him around the palace. But, Poseidon had other plans for him after seeing how strong Percy had gotten. At that time he was a little over eighteen with plentiful fighting experience and skills with water.

Percy stayed there for two more years and his father trained him to use his powers the whole time. Poseidon's wife and his son had even grown fond of him for he was brave, strong, intelligent, and charming. At the age of twenty, Poseidon took Percy to Zeus and demonstrated how over-qualified Percy was to become a god. When Zeus agreed, Percy didn't deny the offer.

It's only been a few months after that, and the summer season is drawing to an end. (A/N which means Persephone has to go back to the Underworld, if you know what I'm talking about) Percy has grown quite used to the life of a god, the God of Tidal Waves to be exact. His father insists that as soon as Percy shows himself worthy enough, he shall become one of the major gods.

What sickens me most is that Aphrodite and most other goddesses can't get their hands off him. I myself am quite good at hiding my feelings, but to be honest, I feel a touch of jealousy at times. He and I are on a good enough basis. I may show my affection for him in odd ways, like acting like I still hate him, but that's just me.

Since Percy has just recently become a god, and Olympus is well-known to have wild parties, one will be thrown to congratulate him on his becoming the God of Tidal Waves. I can't wait.


	2. Percy's God Celebration

Percy's POV

Today's the day. It feels like I'm graduating high school, which I must say, wasn't easy for a kid who had dyslexia. Ever since becoming a god, things have gone pretty well. Today is my 'Becoming God of the Tidal Waves Celebration'. Kind of like a coronation for a king.

Dad is pretty enthusiastic about throwing this party and what's annoying me most about him, is that he keeps trying to get a girl to accompany me. Their all either mermaids or water nymphs, and they're not really my type. I'm just excited about how I'm becoming a god, even if I'm a minor one. Although, if I prove myself, I can become one of the major gods which would be pretty cool.

So far, the party looks pretty good, but I'm not so sure about all the wine. Dad said it's essential for any celebration on Olympus. I guess Olympians take wine seriously. Anyways, I'm surprised that I haven't royally screwed up anything yet. Actually, all the gods accept me, especially the minor ones who enjoy having their own thrones, courtesy of me. That's basically a summary about how it's been these past few months. Now all I need to do is wait till 7:00 and that's when the celebration begins.

I walked into the enormous banquet hall, and man is it a piece of work. There were beautiful Greek paintings on the walls, the whole place was made of elegant marble, and the entire place seemed to have a glow to it even the gods occupying it. I walked in deeper into the hall in my black, Versace tux with a deep blue tie, not wanting to brag, but I looked better than Brad Pitt in his younger days.

I entered arm in arm with Athena, I was about to go with Aphrodite since she asked, but I figured Hephaestus and Ares wouldn't appreciate that. So I asked Athena, I don't know why, but it was just a feeling I had. She squinted her eyes as if thinking 'Why would I go with you?', but to my surprise she actually said, "Fine, but only because you asked." I was thinking she would throw a dagger at me for just coming near her.

Poseidon wasn't exactly pleased with my choice, but hey, I'm still a kid and I like to show a little rebellion from time to time. Man, did Athena look amazing… She was wearing a silver gown which really complimented her gray eyes and her curly, blonde hair was neatly tied up into a bun. I couldn't help but notice that everyone was looking at us in shock, probably thinking how Athena and a son of Poseidon could actually stand touching each other. That's when Poseidon/Dad approached us.

"Athena…" he said in a not so friendly greeting.

"Poseidon…" she gave him a small and firm nod.

He turned to me. "Percy! Congratulations! I've been waiting for the day you would join me as a god!"

I raised one eyebrow. "You saw this coming?"

"Of course I did. You're my son, and I knew you of all people would amount to something great!" he said knowingly. Let's hear it for Percy, God of the Tidal Waves!" Everyone cheered loudly in response with enthusiasm. I couldn't help but smile.

Athena's POV

I walked down the aisle with Percy who smiled brilliantly at everyone as the congratulated him. He looked absolutely stunning as always. I kept a straight face and followed. I looked through the crowded and spotted Aphrodite walking gracefully towards us. She turned to Percy and gave him a seductive smile, which in all truth aggravated me.

"So how's it feel to be a god?" she asked with that same smile.

He laughed slightly. "Pretty good, I guess. Let's just hope Ares doesn't use me as his personal punching bag."

She laughed too, "I make no promises there. He can be pretty violent when it comes to you. He's still pretty mad about the time you defeated him."

Then Aphrodite turned to me, glanced at me and Percy's interlocking arms and winked at me. I blushed slightly and removed my arm from his. Percy turned to me with a confused look.

"I said I'd accompany you here. Here I am, and we walked through the entrance arm in arm. That's the end of the deal." He nodded and said with a smirk "It was good while it lasted." I sensed sarcasm in his voice and gave him a playful smile as he walked off.

Aphrodite popped up behind me. "I saw the look you gave him… something going on?" I swear, I wish I could do something about her sometimes.

"No, there certainly isn't."

"Then how come you two came together?"

"That was only because he asked and I don't think it'd look good for him to show up to his celebration without a woman at his side."

"Alright, whatever you say…" and she strolled back over to where Percy was chatting with Apollo. How much more irritating could she get?


	3. The Council Meeting

**Percy's POV**

Well, the 'Becoming a God Ceremony' wasn't bad at all. In fact, everyone said it was the most fun Olympus has ever had. I didn't want it to be a plain and boring party, so I threw a little extra stuff in. We had a sword fighting arena, there was a play in the amphitheater, and we even had archery, which I tried and ended up almost shooting Artemis. It wasn't a pretty site when she brought out her bow and arrow, aiming for my butt, and not missing. Even Athena had a good time which seemed to surprise me. I never knew the Goddess of Wisdom could party hard when it came to fighting me in the sword arena. It was a close fight, but she won, I guess I saw it coming considering how good her strategy skills are. Now I'm officially the God of Tidal Waves, which I have to admit, the name has a cool ring to it.

I was chilling in my own, personal 'house' if that's what you want to call it. And like everything else on Olympus, it looked like a giant Greek palace, but mine had a sea-design to it, just like the cabin I had back at Camp Half-Blood, but in mansion form. It's made entirely of pearl and defines my personality, just like all the other Gods' 'houses'. Anyways, I was resting on my amazing bed that makes you feel as if you're floating on water when Hermes flew into my room on his flying sandals. He had a mischievous look on his face, like always, and was wearing an aviator jacket with a white shirt that had 'Trouble Maker' written on it, with dark blue jeans. Good thing that the gods don't wear togas anymore.

"Hey Percy, I got a message for you."

"Just what to expect from you. So, what is it?" I asked casually

"Zeus needs you for a meeting. All the gods are going to be there and the topics about you."

"Oh great, let's hope I didn't do anything wrong."

Hermes laughed. "I doubt it. It's just to decide where you'll be staying as a god."

"Alright, that means if I'll be staying on Olympus or staying with Poseidon right?"

"You got it. See you there." And he flew off.

So, here I am sitting on a golden throne in the middle of the 'U' shaped table at the Gods council hall. Everyone was present and I could feel all eyes focused on me. This was just like the time Dad brought me here after training to become a god. Zeus took his spot at the front and the meeting began.

"Perseus, you must know by now why you've been summoned here." He said in a booming, deep voice.

"Yes, Lord Zeus. I know." I stated plainly.

"Well, Poseidon and I have talked and have come to a decision…"

**Athena's POV**

I watched Percy sitting there with a firm look set on his face. He looks quite dashing that way, almost as good as when he smiles. I've feared the day this time would come. I knew Percy would have to go away to Poseidon's Palace if Poseidon thought it would be more suitable for him, but that would mean he wouldn't be around. I kept my eyes set on him as he waited for Zeus to finish.

"You must be nervous." Aphrodite whispered from beside me. I gave her a stern look.

"I don't see what you're getting at. This whole thing doesn't matter to me." I whispered back.

"Oh please, spare me the lies Athena, I'm the Goddess of Love. I can tell how things are going between a man and woman."

"Look, I can't possibly feel anything for him, for I don't think he's my type. He has about as much brains as his father."

"Oh, but he is your type. He's clever when it comes to battle, he's kind-hearted, strong, brave, and to top it all off, he's the most handsome god here. Even I want to be his girl, but I have Hephaestus and I don't think Ares would like it either."

I rolled my eyes at her as though everything she said wasn't true at all, but I can't help but admit, truer words could not be spoken. I've always thought Percy was intriguing, but after the battle with Kronos, I've realized that I love him for he is a great warrior and an even better person.

Zeus, or as I would say, Father glanced at Aphrodite and me with a look that told us to be quiet. I doubt he heard what we were talking about, or he would've been in total shock. We stopped talking and tuned back into the conference.

"Your father and I have decided to let you stay here. He thinks it would be best to have you here since there isn't any god on Olympus to represent the Seas"

Percy's facial expression turned to one of relief. He was probably tired of being at the palace after two whole years. He nodded to Zeus, a simple sign of accepting what had been decided. Poseidon smiled at him from where he sat on his throne.

"That calls for the end of this meeting. You are all dismissed." Father bellowed as he arose from his chair and out of the room with Hera walking gracefully behind him.

**Percy's POV**

Whew, what a relief. I wasn't going to be thrilled if I had to go back to Dad's palace. Not that I don't like it, but after two years of being there, it'd be better to stay on Olympus. I actually like it over here more. There aren't any nymphs or mermaids constantly stalking me. But I'm mostly excited to be here because of Athena… I couldn't admit this before, but after all the months I've spent with her here on Olympus, and my brief meetings with her on Earth, I've grown quite fond of her. If I'm not mistaken, I could be in love with her. Let's hope she doesn't find out that I actually like her. I bet she does too, but not the same way I do…


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Percy's POV (continued)**

I know what you're probably thinking right now. "Oh my gods! How could you be in love with Athena? She's your ex's mom!" First of all, I'm not exactly sure I love her because I bet she doesn't feel that way about me. Second, even though she's Annabeth's mom, I find nothing wrong with liking her. Probably because all the gods here look like they're in their twenty's (except for the big three), and I actually look older than Athena. Or it's because I find Athena to be a great goddess, warrior, and over all, a good person. So in my point of view, there's nothing wrong with liking her.

At the moment, I'm on Earth. I came to say good-bye to my mom and Paul. Man, if I didn't stop her crying, mom would've drowned the apartment. I promised to visit anytime I could or to send her an Iris message. Paul, on the other hand, was amazed that he was in the presence of a god but he said he'd miss me too.

I visited Rachel at Camp Half-Blood and she was also shocked to see me being a god, but she said she saw it coming. It's hard to surprise the Oracle since they know most of what's going to happen. I asked her where Annabeth was and she said somewhere in Cali. You know the great thing about being a god? You can zap yourself anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye. So, I zapped myself over to Cali and found her at Santa Cruz.

She had her hair tied back in a messy pony-tail as always. She was covered in dirt and wearing a hard hat. I looked up to see a dome-like building being made and it was a piece of work. I didn't want to disturb her, but what would be the fun in that? Instead, I came up behind her, and knocked on her hard hat. She turned around looking at a clipboard in her hands.

"I told you Chris, the glass for the cover has to be curved."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I'm not Chris." She looked up from her clipboard and her eyes went wide and a smile stretched across her face.

"Oh my gods! Percy!" she set down her clipboard and gave me a friendly hug. "How's it been? Wow, you've grown a lot of muscle and looks."

I laughed. "I've been good, and thanks. You look pretty good yourself in your architecture clothing. How's it been with you?"

She smiled, eager to tell me what had happened the past four years. "Don't use your sarcasm about how I look. And I'm now head of Chase Construction, and also the number one construction company in the world."

Wow, she's accomplished a lot. Looks like a relationship really would hold her down. "So, why'd you come all of a sudden? But I'm glad to see you again."

"Well just came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? What for?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"You're now looking at the God of Tidal Waves" I said in a non-bragging way. Annabeth looked shocked with both eyebrows up and her mouth wide open.

"That's why I was getting that godly-feeling! This is great Percy! So, how are all the gods treating you?" she said enthusiastically

"Pretty good. None have tried to kill me yet. But I've noticed their not all social with each other."

"Well of course. The gods have had conflicts with each other for centuries."

That gave me an idea… "Hmm… I better get going Nice meeting you."

"You too, God of the Tidal Waves."

* * *

I was walking along the beach in brown AE flip flops and white swim trunks. I caught some girls watching me but I didn't pay them much attention. The water here was beautiful. Clear blue, and way better than the polluted waters of New York. I dropped a drachma into the water that was reflecting a rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Olympus." Instantly an Image of the Gods throne room was shown.

"Percy?" It was Athena. Everyone their looked confused to see me sending them an Iris message. Aphrodite whistled from beside Athena, the type of whistle a guy does when he sees an attractive girl.

"Nice body Percy, the tan really makes you look good." I laughed and Athena rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I need to have a talk with Zeus." Instantly, he appeared in front of me sitting in his throne.

"What is it you need?" He asked obviously as confused as everyone else.

I gulped. This may have been a good idea to get the gods to cooperate, but asking Zeus a favor like this was going to be hard.

"Well… I was wondering… if we could um, you know, have an Olympian Family Reunion here."

Zeus looked at me like I had gone nuts. But I saw Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, even my dad get an excited look on their face.

"I actually think it's a great idea." Poseidon spoke up.

"Do you think we could just leave Olympus unattended?" Zeus retorted

"Don't worry about that father. The minor gods can take good care of it. Besides, I family reunion is just what we need to stop all the fighting." That was Hermes. And I have to admit, he had a good comeback.

Zeus grunted, not able to come up with a better way to respond to that. "Fine. We'll be there soon Perseus." I smiled feeling my mission was accomplished.

"Thank you Lord Zeus." And I swished my hand through the Iris message. This was going to be the best fun Olympus has ever had, and I'm going to make sure of it.


	5. A Reunion to Remember

**Athena's POV**

The invitation Percy sent out to us was uncalled for and father didn't like being disrupted or told what to do. But Percy had some really good points that were hard to argue with, and the other Gods wanted to take a little break as well. Aphrodite's convinced everyone to come in beach attire, which I'm not so thrilled about. She tried to get me to wear a slinky two piece bikini that I wouldn't be caught dead wearing.

* * *

"Come on please! Wearing this will make all the men look at you!" She begged holding up a small, silver, two-piece bikini set.

"No, I shall not go to your level of low to catch the eyes of men. I'm not even trying to attract any at the moment."

"Oh but aren't you?" She said knowingly. "The God of Tidal Waves would _love _to see you in this." I narrowed my eyes at her with an intense glare.

"Get this straight Aphrodite, I'm not going to try to impress him like this, nor do I want to." The last part was hard to say since it was a complete lie. Aphrodite let a gasp escape her perfect mouth.

"How could you say that? The love you feel for him is true as can be! Think about how adorable your children will be! And who knows, he might have you break your promise to stay a maiden." I was drinking wine as she said this, and when she mentioned children and me breaking my promise as a maiden, I took a spit take.

"Children? Breaking my maiden promise? Aphrodite you know that I don't intend to have children with him, and I especially won't have my… _first time_ with him." I had to choke out the words "_first time_"

"Well, who knows what love has in store for you…" She said as she merrily skipped out of my room. I looked at my bed where the bikini set was laying and threw it to the floor. No way in Hades would I ever wear _that!_

* * *

But here I am, at the beach with the rest of the family wearing the bikini underneath a large shirt that came down to my tights. Now before you get the wrong idea, I didn't wear this for Percy, I wore it since I didn't have any other swimsuit choice.

"Perseus, is this really necessary?" Zeus grumbled. Percy came up to us. He was wearing the same thing he was in the Iris message. The rest of us were in swimsuit attire and standing in a 'U' formation, just like in the council room back on Olympus.

"Well, considering the Gods are always read y to strangle each other, yes this is necessary." He did make a good point.

"Very well then… what must we do now?" Father didn't really have experience with family reunions, but Dionysus, being the partier that he is, had a suggestion.

"Bring out the wine! And don't forget the feast along with some music!" He commanded. Lucky for us, Poseidon had cleared up the beach an hour ago by releasing high tides so we didn't have any mortals to worry about. Now all was calm and the day was clear with gentle waters. This was going to be the best party Olympus has ever had.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I still can't believe I actually pulled this off. This reunion's coming along way better than I had planned. No one's gotten in a fight, there haven't been any reports of attacks on Olympus, and everyone seems to be having a good time. I looked around to see Zeus actually cooking for once, making hamburgers and hotdogs on a grill, Aphrodite, Apollo, Hermes, and Persephone were partying like there was no tomorrow, and everyone else was just chilling in the early afternoon sun or taking a swim in the ocean.

I was proud of my work, happy to see that everyone else was having fun for once. Suddenly, I was splashed with water on the back of my head.

"Come on my boy! Let's see which one of us gets wiped out first but you can't use your powers." I turned to face my dad who was holding two funboards **(A type of surfboard.) **

"You're _so _on." I ran up to him, grabbed a board and hit the waves with Poseidon at my heels. You're probably thinking I'm a fool to have a surfboarding contest with the God of the Sea, but then again, I'm his son so I can be just as good as he is. My eyes caught sight of an enormous wave. Perfect.

I wadded my way to the entrance of the curling wave and slid right into it. Dad was right behind me, and catching up fast. My board easily glided along the waters while I came up with a little trick. I pushed myself above the wave by about eleven feet and spun a 360 in midair then, just as I was getting to the bottom, I flipped my board around so it also spun in a complete circle. I landed my feet firmly on the board as I hit the water, pleased to see my dad with his mouth gaped open.

"You've learned some great moves haven't you Percy?" He called from behind me. I just grinned and swerved my board to get lower in the wave. Water sprayed from the back of my board as I turned, splashing Poseidon in the face and causing him to lose his balance. The wave came to an end right as I came out of it, and made dad have an epic wipe-out.

He emerged from the water and laughed whole-heartedly at his fair defeat. I heard a cheer from the shore and looked to find all the gods cheering and clapping, even Zeus. I caught sight of Athena who was eyeing me in a way that said 'I didn't think you had it in you.' I smirked at her and decided to play a little joke. So I went underwater and swam right to where she was, still hiding my presence. Right when I was in front of her, I splashed a wave of water at her face. The look she had before wiped off her face, only to be replaced by anger.

"PERCY!" She screamed in a battle cry as she stripped off her shirt and tackled me back underwater. I was surprised to find she was wearing a gray bikini set, which looked great on her, but I would prefer her in her more modest clothing.

My hands were around her waist as she strangled me further down. Man, she looked beautiful with her blonde, curly hair floating around in the water and a fierce expression set on her face. I just smiled at her and pulled her hands away from me. My arms tightened around her waist. I had no idea what I was doing, but it just seemed… right, like she belongs here in my arms. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment… and started leaning in closer and closer until our lips finally met. She moved her lips wildly against my mouth, as though she was craving this and couldn't stop. I found myself doing the same thing and the weird thing is I felt a pull coming from her like there was some unbreakable force between us.

She pulled away from me, reluctantly and stared at me with shock. After fully realizing what had just happened, she raced to the top of the water to get away from me. I swam up after her to see that she had slipped on her shirt and was storming away. This was the most confusion I've ever felt. Does she love me or hate me? Did she want to kiss me or not, and if she did, how come she ran off like that?


	6. Some Family Fun

**Percy's POV**

I swam up slowly, catching a glimpse of Athena as she continued running farther along the beach. This was probably the most confusing moment of my life. Why can't women be easier to understand? I was about to go after her but a hand came on my shoulder.

"What went on down there Percy? Is there a secret you're keeping?" Aphrodite winked at me. I felt myself turn bright red.

"No, of course not, and even if there was wouldn't you already know?"

"Well, what if I already know?" She was starting to get on my nerves. I get why Athena and her don't get along.

"Leave him Aphrodite. Didn't we come here for a party? Go get Athena back here." Apollo called from behind her. She rolled her eyes and started running after her. I was watching her run after Athena when someone threw a volleyball at the back of my head.

"Hey!" I said rubbing the my head.

"Hmm, just like I thought. Men don't have fast reflexes." I narrowed my eyes at Artemis who had a cocky grin across her face.

"You caught me off guard! No one would've seen that!" I complained.

"Ha, excuses." I raised an eyebrow at her and felt the corner of my lips turn up when a devious plan popped in my head.

"Why don't we play a little game then? Me against you in a volleyball game." I offered as I snatched the ball from her.

"Bring it water boy."

"I'm on team Percy!" Apollo called taking a seat in front of the volleyball court. Everyone else followed his lead.

"She's your own sister Apollo. Your really going to side with him?" Persephone laughed.

"Persephone, don't you know that a brother can't ever side with his sister? Besides, Percy has a better chance of winning." Artemis looked like she was about to shoot an arrow right through his head.

"Hey don't start without me! I got Athena back!" I glanced around to spot Aphrodite sprinting towards the beach in her favorite small, red bikini. Athena came slowly behind her at her own leisurely pace. She caught my gaze but quickly turned away. Shoot, I hope she's not too mad.

"Let's get started now." Artemis called as she served the ball.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

My head followed the ball as Artemis and Percy passed it to each other at an even rhythm. The gods were watching with interest since we've never really played volleyball before. It seemed that even Father was taking a liking to it. My eyes kept going back to Percy, and every time they did my mind replayed the amazing and charming kiss we shared. I don't even remember how it happened.

His eyes just trapped me and pulled me to him, then the next thing I knew we ended up kissing. Not that I regret it. If I could replay that moment all over again, I'd do the same thing. But right as I realized what I was doing I pulled back and ran away. How else was I supposed to react to something so unpredictable and sudden? Is this the beginning of true love? Oh gods, listen to me! I sound like a romance fanatic!

My thoughts were interrupted when I caught sight of Percy taking a seat next to me on the sand.

"I never took Zeus to be a volleyball type." I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then I realized what he was going on. Zeus was playing volleyball against Poseidon. I laughed to myself at the site of the leader of Olympus actually playing and having fun for once in his life. It's amazing how much Percy has changed all of us simply by trying to settle out differences.

"By the way, Artemis won." He grumbled in a defeated tone. I snickered at him and he playfully pushed me. "Hey, she was playing sneaky."

"Oh, of course, but how exactly can a person be 'sneaky' in volleyball?"

"Well…uh… I don't know. But she was!"

"Oh please Percy, accept defeat." I rolled my eyes at him as he mumbled something about women taking each other's sides.

"Aw look at the two love birds chatting it up!" Persephone cooed. My head snapped back and my eyes narrowed at her in a death glare. I looked over at Percy who also wore an annoyed expression, although his annoyance didn't concern what Persephone had just said.

"YOU'VE CHEATED POSEIDON! I SWEAR THAT THE BALL WAS OUT OF BOUNDS!" Zeus screamed from the court. He and Poseidon were nose and nose and creating a storm of commotion.

"HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING?" Poseidon yelled back. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose. His plan was going great until now.

"Oh gods, can't you people just stop fighting for a day?" He sighed. My, he looked handsome when he was mad. His eyebrows furrowed together over his deep green eyes and his jaw was set firm… I can't believe I was thinking about this.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Damn so close. Right when I thought everything was going just fine, it just plummets back down to bad. It seems like I have to step in again.

"Ok, I'm sure you didn't cheat so can you guys just go back to the game?" I said in my most stern yet soothing voice possible. They both grumbled defiantly and went back to the game. Thank gods.

"Looks like you're doing a good job keeping everything in order." Athena complimented.

"It's not so easy." I mumbled tiredly.

"Well if you ask me, this has been the best time Olympus has had in a long time now." My eyes wandered over to her and I felt my heart stop. She looked amazing, like a portrait that's too beautiful to be real. Her curls flowed gently in the wind and her gray eyes were focused on the deep blue waters. She caught me looking, and I swear I could've seen her smirk. I quickly and swiftly got up from my spot next to her. If I stayed there any longer, I would've stared at her forever.

Pretty much everyone was engrossed in the volleyball game between two of the Big Three. It was a pretty rough game and at least they stopped fighting now. I decided to take a small walk alone and clear my head from the many thoughts of Athena.

My attention was focused on the clear blue water as I was asking myself some questions to get some things straight.

Is this the beginning of love? Ugh, what am I saying! I can't fall for Athena she's too old for me! But then again, that never stops any other person from falling in love with a goddess. I mean, if I actually am falling in love with her, I shouldn't care about the age difference. My thoughts were interrupted when a delicate, yet strong body pushed me to the ground.

"And where do you think you are going?" Athena said from on top of me in her best commander voice. She held me down by my wrists, her legs were kneeling over both of mine and her black curls came over me **(Sorry I said blonde in the other one, I looked it up and it says black. Here's a website you can check .com/wiki/Athena)**. I tried to shift a little to get her off me, but she had a firm grip.

"Just thought I should take a little break and clear my head." She raised one graceful eyebrow at me.

"Why exactly did you need to clear your head?"

"Well…uh," lying to her would be hard. She's the goddess of wisdom for goodness sake! "I needed to think about um how to get the gods to cooperate more." She shook her head and got off me.

"You're a terrible liar. But I find that a good thing since I'll always be able to see right through you." I stood up from my spot on the sand when a question popped into my head.

"How come you're here?" I asked.

"Aphrodite." She scoffed. "She practically forced me away and told me to come look for you." I grinned at her.

"Instead of going back there, why don't we just take a walk? We should really talk about… what happened." Athena looked at me and nodded knowing exactly what it was we needed to talk about. The kiss.


	7. Intruiging Love

**Athena's POV**

We walked together along the small waves that lapped at our feet, the morning sun making it mildly hot but combined with the wind it was a fairly cool day. The white sand pressed down beneath my feet leaving trails of my footsteps that were washed away by the water. There was a silence between Percy and I, but a comfortable one. Although I could tell he was nervous because he kept brushing his fingers through his hair. He always does that when something's stressing him out.

"Are you nervous Percy?" I asked him straight out. He looked at me surprised and started stammering.

"Uh n-no. It's not that, I j-just don't know how to begin." I laughed slightly under my breath.

"Well then, let me start." He looked relieved. "How was the kiss?" I smirked and he started turning red.

"I uh, well… the best word to describe it is amazing. I mean, it was magical, unpredicted, and passionate. How else can the best kiss be?" Percy smiled at me with his eyes shimmering. I can't believe I'm saying this, but gods I wanted to kiss those lips that had the most beautiful shape on the most handsomest face.

"All right then. But in your opinion, why do you think we kissed?" I was practically planning on surveying him because I didn't know for myself.

"Well… I have no idea. To tell you the truth… I feel something for you. It's weird but it's like I'm pulled towards you. So the kiss just happened and once we did, it felt… right." By now he had stopped being nervous and answered me without doubt in his voice. He cautiously took a step closer to me and let his hand touch mine slightly. I understood what he was trying to do.

"Yes, you can hold my hand." I laughed a little while he turned red. Percy entwined his fingers in mine and we smiled warmly at each other. He laughed nervously. "What is it?"

"It's just that, I never see you acting this nice or open with anybody else. You're very secure about what you do and what you say." I thought that over and he had a very reasonable point. I had never shown affection for anyone like this, I'm more of a closed-off type.

"You make a good point. I guess I'm open to you because… you intrigue me." He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"How?"

"Well, for one thing, you don't drool over the goddesses like all the other gods do and I've even told Artemis that and she appreciates you for it. In fact, all the maidens take you as their favorite. You're just more of a modest yet fun-loving guy and there's also the fact that you're hard to understand." A cocky smile played on his lips. "But don't get used to me complimenting you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

**Third-Person POV **

Aphrodite watched the newest power-couple of Olympus chat it up in an iris message. She kept quiet so they wouldn't notice they were being watched but she did release a quiet giggle or squeal every once in a while. Aphrodite felt that she was being watched and turned to find that she had an audience.

"Wow, never knew Athena of all people, had a soft side." Apollo commented smugly.

"How long have you guys been here?" Aphrodite gasped.

"As long as you started watching them. It's pretty interesting. Gods Athena's lucky. I would kill to have Percy at my side like that." Persephone gushed.

"Is he, like the newest heart throb on Olympus or something?" Apollo said with obvious jealousy in his voice. He was used to being the one all the goddesses were dying for.

"Pretty much." Aphrodite stated. "Even I'd like to have him. I mean seriously, look at him! That body, those abs, that face!"

"I have to admit… he's a nice guy." Artemis cut in. Everyone looked at her in shock and gasped. "Ugh, be more mature. He's the first guy I've actually found likeable." She scoffed. Another louder gasp escaped everyone's lips. Loud enough to be heard by Athena, who looked directly into the iris message with pure rage and a murderous glare that could kill.

"You. Are. All. Dead." She whispered threateningly as she slashed through the iris message.

"Ok! I've had enough of the mortal beach who's ready to go home?" Apollo panicked and everyone nodded in agreement. But they didn't have enough time to retreat as Athena flashed in front of them in full battle armor. She smiled wickedly. "No point in running now."

**Percy's POV**

I watched her beat the living Hades out of everyone that was spying as I nonchalantly watched and ate some chips. Sure, I could've helped them out and calm her down some but, I was pretty pissed at them for watching too.

So far, she had taken down Apollo, Aphrodite, and Persephone but there were still more people, according to Aphrodite. What I find really unbelievable is that even Artemis was watching but Athena and her were pretty close so Athena just gave her a strong look.

The scenery was peaceful except for the passed out gods and goddesses and the screams of others as they tried to escape but their efforts were in vain. I've got to admit, Athena looks amazing when she's in her pissed-off-battle-mode. Not to mention, she looks beautiful. Secretly, my eyes watched her as she had this fierce yet calmed look on her face. She moved so swiftly that it looked like she wasn't even touching the ground. Man, she's one heck of a woman. I mean that in the least perverted way possible. I'm no perv.

I was snapped out of my daydreaming when I realized that Athena was giving me a questioning look and then was replaced by a small smirk. At first I didn't get what made her so smug, but then I realized that I had been staring at her. Damn, maybe I _am_ a pervert.

"We're back!" I heard my dad's voice say from the ocean. I turned around to see him coming out of the water with Zeus at his side.

"Where were you guys?" I asked, not that I had noticed they were gone. I just needed a way to get over the fact that I had just been caught checking Athena out.

"Lord Zeus and I made a bet for the volleyball game. Whoever lost had to do the winners bidding." He grunted. I took that as a sign that he lost.

"Your father had to show me around his palace. I've never been there so it was interesting and quite beautiful."

"Father, I think it's about time we go back now." Apollo groaned with his face in the sand. Looks like he got beat pretty bad.

"Alright then. Get prepared everyone!" He ordered. Quickly, I ran over to my dad and gave him a manly hug and he did the same. Sure I'm no kid anymore but I can still give my old man hugs right? He looked up at me and grinned. I was a few inches taller than him and had a nice height, but I wasn't too tall.

"You've made me so proud. I expect great things from you Percy and I know you won't disappoint me. One day, you shall become a great god." We grinned at each other and I nodded at him.

"See ya later dad." I gave him a little salute and zapped myself back home.

**Athena's POV**

We were all back on Olympus and everyone was bruised and battered thanks to me but they should've seen it coming. They took that as a warning to not tell anyone else about Percy and I, but Aphrodite is still at it with her games and keeps trying to get me to admit that I have feelings for him. I know that deep down there is something I feel for him. I want to protect him, want him near me, and never want him to leave me. Although, I honestly don't know what kind of relationship we have. It's not really a couple-relationship and we're not exactly friends either. It's hard for anyone to explain, even the Goddess of Wisdom can't figure it out.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" I looked around to see Artemis in her hunter uniform as she took a seat next to me on the semi-circular, caramel-colored couch in my living room. It was an extremely formal palace. The floors were black marble with small owls etched in as a design. There was a large window that stretched across the whole place with at least 30 foot tall, golden curtains. It basically looked like the most expensive hotel in the world.

"Nothing of much importance." I responded.

"I know you better than that Athena. It's Percy isn't it?" She said it like it was a question, but I didn't respond since she already knew the answer. She nodded knowingly. "You know, he's actually the first man that's actually caught your attention."

"Oh of course not. You know that I've had small affairs with mortals."

"Yes, I know that. But he's different. You're interested in him because he's hard to figure out… like a puzzle and knowing you, your dying to solve him. Yet at the same time, you want him."

"You sound like you know me more than I know myself right now."

"I do, at the moment anyways." She paused and then continued, "No man, mortal or not, has ever confused you like this before, odd isn't it?"

"Indeed it is." I said rubbing my temples. What is it about him that makes him different, kind, brave, and attractive all at the same time?


	8. Battle With Ares

**A/N: Alright, so I've been doing some research because this whole 'Athena blonde hair/brown hair thing is bugging me and according to everything I've found so far, in the series, Athena has blonde hair and gray eyes. Also, I was confused about what Percy's hair color is and majority says brown, sorry if you disagree. But if most of you choose to have him with black hair, then I'll change it.**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

Casually, I was walking through Olympus with nothing on my to-do list. This place is beautiful and all, but everyone here's so strict and they all keep to themselves. Although, there's Aphrodite and Apollo who are probably the liveliest people here. I guess you could say the same about Ares since he's always in the mood for a fight, mainly with me. He still hasn't gotten over the time I won against him when I was twelve.

"Hey water god! Get over here, we have unfinished business to attend to!" Speak of the devil.

"I'm not in the mood today Ares, just find some giant scorpion or something to fight with."

"Oh my, are you scared? Am I finally seeing fear in the eyes of the youngest god?" I turned around to face him. Sure enough, he was decked out in Greek armor, a javelin, a sword, and a shield. He was definitely ready to go.

"Alright, whatever. Since I've got nothing better to do, I'll take you up on that challenge. Just so you know this battle settles it all, agreed?" He grunted in agreement and threw some armor in my face.

"Good luck, you're going to need it. Be in the stadium when you're done." I didn't really mind whether I lose or win, but if it'd end this stupid revenge thing, I'd do just about anything.

* * *

The arena basically looked like the Greek coliseum but this one was a whole different story. It was spotless and pure white, and enormous, probably about the size of three football fields. I glanced up at the giant throne at the top of the place with the best view. Lord Zeus sat there on a giant throne with Lady Hera at his side. I scanned the rest of the place to find there were no empty seats at all. There were nymphs, centaurs, satyrs, and pretty much every other mythical being allowed here.

"Everyone take your seats! The battle between the God of War and the God of Tidal Waves shall now begin!" Zeus bellowed from the throne. Immediately, everyone obeyed so I decided to take my place in front of Ares who looked cocky as hell. I was about to wipe that grin off his face.

"Every weapon you can think of is allowed, except anything that involves help from someone else considering this fight is only one-on-one. The prize to the winner is the leading role in any war that may arise to Olympus from now on." Wow, talk about a big prize. Only Zeus was allowed to lead into war alongside Athena. Whoa, I'd be working with the greatest strategist in the world if I won this. No way I could let this chance go.

Aphrodite strolled in between us in beautiful, gold, fitted armor with a card above her head that said "Perseus vs. Ares" She gave Ares a grin that made him practically melt, she turned to me and winked and mouthed the words, 'Your welcome.' For what?

As soon as she was a couple of feet away, Zeus roared again from his throne "BEGIN!" Ares was too caught up in checking Aphrodite out as she leisurely moved away. Oh, now I understood what she meant. She was purposefully walking as slowly, and beautifully as possible to catch Ares' attention and let me attack him while he wasn't expecting it. Perfect.

I pulled out Riptide from my sword belt and uncapped it. This was a new-and-improved version. It's longer, sleeker, and dad even threw in some extra powers to it, but I never got to find out what they are. Here's the chance.

I lunged at Ares from a distance leaving a prominent cut. I decided not to charge because if there's one thing I learned, it's to never rush into battle. He didn't get to dodge since he was still in a daze from Aphrodite's catwalk. As soon as he found out what was going on, he pulled out a javelin and hurled it at me, which I easily dodged. He let out a battle cry and charged at me like a bull and swiped his weapon across me which I deflected with my shield. As he was getting ready for another blow, I slid under him and slammed my shield into his back causing him to stumble and almost fall.

A loud cheer escaped the crowd, and it didn't seem like my opponent appreciated that. I looked into his eyes and noticed they were burning with an intense rage. The javelin he previously had changed into a flaming whip. It caught me off guard as he slashed it at my chest. I felt it sting through my skin and cringed. Dam the burning was almost as bad as being in the River Styx.

Ares let out a loud snort. What a pig. He ran at me and replaced his whip with a sword. I parried each hard blow he could throw at me and found myself deflecting his attacks rhythmically. After a while of defense mode, I blocked his hardest, angriest attack with my shield and cut his arm with my sword. He stepped back, screaming in pain and looking at the large gash on his right arm. I took this moment to stab him through his armor, into his shoulder blade and again on his leg leaving him unable to properly move.

He glared at me with such fierceness that I felt as though I might die right there. As soon as he regained his composure, he swiftly threw a dagger at me that cut my cheek as I tried to dodge it. I took a moment to catch my breath, bad idea.

Suddenly, a surge of pain released across my back. I placed a hand on the scratch to find that it was bleeding ichor. I turned around and came face-to-face with Ares. Wait what just happened? He laughed and I responded with a confused look.

"Keep your eyes on me. Trying to get your energy back isn't a very smart idea." He stabbed me in the shoulder with his sword and I fell to the ground in pain.

"Not so tough now, are you punk?" He laughed while crushing nearly every part of my body while I clenched my teeth in pain. He stomped on my right hand hard enough that I heard it break and I lost hold of Riptide

I was pretty beat up at this point and it seemed like now was the best time to try out my new sword powers. Of course I could've used my normal godly powers but I was curious about the techniques _anaklusmos_ held. I gripped the hilt of Riptide and as soon as I let my energy flow through it, I lost all control.

**Athena's POV**

I watched him in amazement, not able to take my eyes off him for a second. He was obviously a brilliant fighter if he lasted this long with Ares. In all truth, I wanted him to win and not only because I didn't want the most stupidest god to be with me during times of war, but also because Percy would be the best person to have at my side during battle. He's smart, brave, and thinks quickly in times of danger. I could go further on about the benefits of having him as a battle companion, but an odd silence got my attention back to the fight.

Percy was walking slowly yet threateningly to Ares who as getting up from the ground. There was this odd green aura surrounding Percy that seemed to flare from his sword. This didn't look too swell for the God of War. Percy spun Riptide around in the air creating a whirlpool in mid air. The winds coming from the tremendous swirling of the water blew through the entire place.

Ares was struck dumbfounded and didn't know how to react. Percy took his moment of surprise as an opening and lowered the giant pool of water to face him. Immediately, he was sucked in, unable to put up a fight. Once he disappeared into the water, the wave swirled faster and faster until Ares was spit out of it, beaten and battered.

The green aura that was wrapped around Percy disappeared and he looked around confused. The crowd was silent in awe at the spectacle they had just witnessed but then burst into loud cheers and chanted his name. I shook my head and smiled. He amazes me more and more each day. I clapped as well, and surprisingly, so did Father. Normally he just congratulates the winner, but he was smiling, grinning almost. I knew that even he was intrigued by the newest god.

* * *

Percy sat quietly on my bed, brushing his fingers through his shaggy, yet silky brown hair while I was getting out healing material.

"What's stressing you out this time? You're now a champion. Everyone in Olympus is interested in you."

"Yeah I know. It's not that. I'm just thinking about something."

"And what is it that you are thinking about?"

"My sword" He answered while absentmindedly twisting the pen in his fingers.

"I see. Does it have anything to do with that whirlpool you formed?" He nodded and I decided not to question him further. I would find out the rest soon enough but right now I had business to attend to. "Take off your armor." I ordered and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wait, what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Oh please, stop thinking dirty things. I've merely volunteered to heal your injuries."

"Oh, alright." I laughed and shook my head as he took off his upper body clothing.

"Men. You are all so perverted." He chuckled from the room. I took a seat beside him on my bed and wasn't surprised to find he had an amazing body. A slight tan made him glisten, an eight-pack, and a V at the bottom of his stomach. I mentally cursed myself in Greek for thinking these things.

I gently wiped the ichor from the deep scratches across his chest and back. He was breathing heavily, exhausted from his battle. I softly blew on the scratch across his chest and felt him shiver. Then I did the same thing to the mark on his back, he shivered just the same. I laughed quietly and looked up to face him.

"Percy, how come you're shaking?"

"I uh… it's nothing." I rolled my eyes as I wrapped bandages across his chest and gave him nectar and ambrosia. He looked at me with a grateful smile and warm, kind, sea-green eyes. I smiled back and without thinking, tenderly kissed him. He was surprised at first, but did the same, enthusiastically. I entwined my fingers in his hair while he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist. Soon, I found myself pulling him deeper into the kiss as we molded our lips into each other's. The kiss seemed to last a long moment that I never wanted to end but we finally pulled away speechless after doing what we never thought we'd do again.

"I should leave now." Percy said once he got the courage to speak. He smiled again, pecked me on the cheek and walked out. Oh gods, I think I'm getting too caught up with him.


	9. Confessions of a Love Goddess

**A/N: Alright, majority here says Percy has black hair so that's what I'll go with. I also reviewed through some parts in the books where Athena is mentioned and many websites on Google. In Greek mythology, Athena is mentioned to have long, blonde/golden hair with curls at the end. Also, the series states that all children of Athena have blonde hair. Sorry if you disagree but this is what the facts say, but if you wish for her to have dark hair, use your imagination and think of her like that.**

**

* * *

**

**Athena's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Now a days, it seemed that all that was on my mind was Percy and I didn't really want to trust him at the moment. He was an honest, kind-hearted man, I knew that, but I've never been one to trust anyone too much. I wasn't about to willingly hand over all of my heart to him. My feelings had never been so passionate before…why now?If I think about it thoroughly, my emotions for Percy have only been moderately strong up until the point he became a god, but they now flared up a bit.

That's when it hit me, there was obviously someone pulling the strings here and who better to do that than the goddess of love? If it's really her that has been playing with me, she's going to wish she had never thought of it.

* * *

"Aphrodite!" I screamed from outside her palace.

"Uh oh looks like I've been found out. Sorry, I'm not home." She giggled from inside.

"If you don't open this door, I swear on the River Styx that you shall not look so beautiful once I'm done with you!" She gasped and hurriedly opened the door.

"What is it you need 'Ms. Brains are better than Love'? She joked with a playful smile. I kept a stern look on my face.

"What I need is some answers."

"Well, ask away."

"Have you been playing around with Percy and I?" The question was straight to the point.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She looked appalled that I could even think such a thing, but I saw right through the act.

"Don't you _dare _lie to me, Aphrodite, I see right through it. Now respond to my question." She sighed, obviously defeated in her attempt to hide her mingling.

"Well maybe a little…" I glared at her with more fierceness, forcing the correct words out of her. "Okay, slightly more than a little…" She looked guilty, like she had just been caught committing a crime. Which in my view, she had.

"And when exactly did you start this?"

"When he became a god." She sighed as all of here schemes were being found out.

"What have you done so far?"

"Hmm, let's see… I made you guys kiss at the beach, there was also that time in your room, oh, and I had something to do with the way you were blowing on him to make him feel better." She giggled.

"Wait a second that was all you?"

"Well, all I did was have you two realize you have feelings for each other. I also messed around with Artemis a little and made her see Percy as 'attractive' although she does like him in some way. But just so you know, you really do love him and knowing how you are, you'd never admit it so I decided to chip in."

She made a valid point. If she hadn't gotten involved, I wouldn't have realized that I actually feel something forPercy. Admitting it to myself felt like I was cutting my own arm off.

"Alright, I admit you have good reasons to have done so but now you should stop."

"Aw! But _why_?" She stretched out 'why' just as a child would when being told they can't go to a party.

"Because I said so and that's reason enough to give it up. Besides, a relationship with a son of Poseidon is sickening to me."

"Oh come on Athena! That's the fun in it! You two have a forbidden, love-hate situation! There's never been a love story this good in eons!" I just shook my head and walked off, feeling like she got the message.

Aphrodite knew not to mingle with my relationship anymore but if I know her like I do, she's still going to have something to do with it. **(A/N: For those of you who found out I was making Athena a little OOC, it was on purpose. It's part of the plot. The reason for this was to show that Aphrodite will have barley anything to do with the growing love between Percy and Athena.)**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

I had asked Lord Zeus to take a visit to see Poseidon, at first Zeus wasn't so pleased since he didn't really enjoy seeing someone leave his ruling area and go to another, but I explained that it was only for a short while. He just sat there glaring at me for a while, but thanks to Hera, who now saw me as her son, convinced him to let me go.

The palace was just as I remembered it. Beautiful and decorated in sea-décor. Cheerful mermaids and water nymphs swum around having a joyous time. There were Cyclopes' working steadily in the forges. I caught sight of Tyson who by now was only a teenager in Cyclops years but he was big enough to knock down a pretty good-sized building. He waved at me, grinning widely and I did the same. It felt good to see the kid again.

I entered the large palace of Poseidon and sure enough, there he was in his khaki shorts and tourist t-shirt and flip flops. When he spotted me a bright smile appeared on his face. He nodded to motion me forward.

"What is it you need Percy? Did you feel like having a rematch after that surf competition? I'm up for it, you know." I shook my head and laughed.

"Nah, it's not that Dad. I wanted to talk to you about _anaklusmos_."

"Ah, I see. How'd you like the new modifications? I saw you take out Ares the other day, quite a show if I must say."

"Thanks, but what I did out there… I didn't mean to. It's like I wasn't in control and the energy releasing from it didn't feel so good." He scratched his salt-and-pepper colored beard in thought and looked at the pen in my hands.

"Hmm, looks like it may need some fixing up. The power is probably too immense for a minor god to handle. Just wait until you become one of us Percy, you're going to be great."

"Well that depends on if I make it there."

"Don't you worry; I'll make sure that you do. Hand me Riptide, we're going to have to make it more controllable for you." I tossed the pen over to him and he handed it over to a buff, merman at his side. "Take this to the armory. I'll be there soon to help out." He turned his attention back to me. "Looks like we have an audience."

That's when I noticed the group of nymphs and mermaids giggling outside the entrance, eyeing me flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Poseidon. "Is there any privacy here?"

"Not for you there isn't. Do you know how many requests I get a day for your hand in marriage? I swear Percy, you'll get married in no time and I'll make sure that it's a woman a thousand times better than a daughter of Athena."

I coughed nervously. How would he react if he found out there was something going on between me and Athena herself? Not that I understood the relationship we had, but I knew it was something more than just 'acquaintances'. If you ask me, it's probably the most confusing, undefined affair that's ever happened.

"I'm not really looking for marriage dad, I'm still only twenty. Besides, I think a relationship will hold me back from what I really wish to do." Those were the exact words Annabeth used when she left me and I got to admit, that's one good comeback.

"What do you wish to do?" He eyed me suspiciously, I bet he was thinking that there was another woman involved and he was kind of right.

"I just want to get more used to Olympus, it's only been a little over six months since I arrived. Plus, I want to prove myself and deserve the opportunity to become a big-time god." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"Okay Percy, but as soon as you become a god, you're getting married." I combed a hand through my black, shaggy hair in frustration. This was the classical 'you're getting married whether you like it or not' act.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say. I better leave now. I told Zeus I'd only take a while."

"Bye God of Tidal Waves." He winked at me, which I responded to with a grin.

"Later Lord of the Seas." And with that, I zapped myself back to Olympus.


	10. Drama, Courtesy of Aphrodite

**Athena's POV**

"Ugh! I can't believe the nerve of Aphrodite! No wonder I was secretly complimenting Percy in my mind from time-to-time! I shall shoot a thousand arrows through her head!" Artemis yelled in anger.

I had informed her about all that Aphrodite had been doing to get Percy and me together. Although Artemis only showed a reaction to the part when Aphrodite confessed that she had the most committed maiden see Percy as 'attractive'.

"Calm down Artemis, it's not like she's making you fall for a son of Poseidon, like she's doing to me."

"Oh _please_ Athena, she's not _making _you fall for him, that part you're doing all your own."

"Artemis, I know for a fact that I'd never fall for _any _man that even slightly resembles that selfish sea god. Not even Percy. No matter how good-natured, brave, and intelligent he may be." I scoffed. "As the Goddess of Wisdom, I can't let myself fall for him or even trust him."

"Believe what you want, but let me ask you this, if you caught Percy with another woman, how would you react?"

"Probably wouldn't give it a thought." I lied. To be honest, I had no idea how I would react. I would probably want to stab Percy and that cursed woman, but that's just a guess.

"Fine, let's just see what happens." She got up from the couch and started heading towards the door. "You'll realize it soon enough, Goddess of Wisdom." She said with a small smile as she left my palace. It had sort of become our conversation area where no one else could disturb us.

I combed my long, slender fingers through my hair in thought. How _would _I react to another woman in Percy's life? But then again, would that even happen? I really didn't need this type of drama or romance in my eternal life. I decided to visit the arena and clear my mind with a few small battles.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

A calm yet unusual silence crept over Olympus. It was normally a bustling and loud place full of parties. Most gods and goddesses were out to 'make' new demigods. The idea disgusted me. But at least they grow attached to their loves and newest children.

Since there was nothing interesting to do, I was practicing in the arena with some training dummies. Here on Olympus, the training dummies actually _moved_ like a real opponent would.

It brought back memories of Camp Half-Blood, the constant training, the sound of metal against metal, the adrenaline of a life-or-death situation, the thrill of getting lost in the battle. I missed all of it, but Olympus was good enough. Everyone was pretty much my family now, well they always had been, but now we're more closer.

"Nice to see you here, and what a great surprise, you're shirtless." That angelic voice I could recognize anywhere. I laughed and turned to my left to see Aphrodite.

"It's easier to fight without that armor holding you back." I responded. All I was wearing was a pair of faded blue shorts and the newest black Nikes. All gods dressed modern now instead of their classical togas.

"In my opinion, I prefer you this way." She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. I felt myself heat up. If I had the will, I would've avoided this and politely pushed her away, but come on, it's Aphrodite! No man, not even a god, can resist her. But I honestly have no emotions for her, I just admire her beauty. I turned around to face her while she kept her arms firmly around me.

"And what exactly do you think you're doing? You of all people should know that I'm not really open for a relationship right now."

"Aw, are you rejecting me for that maiden goddess Athena? You do know that she won't ever be as much fun as me." She said with a wink. I laughed nervously.

"Well I'm not sure if I exactly 'love' her, but I know there's something and sorry if I'm rejecting you but Athena's more of my type." She gave me a cute pouty look.

I noticed that she glanced near the entrance for a second, but before I could see what she was looking at, she attacked me with a kiss. I didn't kiss back, wrap my hands around her, or respond to her in any way. Instead I stared wide-eyed in shock at what was happening. Not that I didn't _like _the kiss, it was soft, smooth, and just plain perfect, but I didn't really want to kiss her. Any other man would probably think I'm crazy for not wanting to kiss the Goddess of Love, but what can you do when you have a certain taste in girls?

That's when I heard a small gasp from the entrance of the arena. I moved my eyes and spotted the woman from my dreams, but at the moment she looked like something from a nightmare. Athena.

Instead of having her hair let loose and being in a smart, extravagant gown, she wore her hair in a neat bun and was suited up in armor with a helmet in her left arm. When I first laid my eyes on her, she was gaping, but now she had a glare that could kill on contact and an anger that radiated off of her like the heat from the sun.

Aphrodite pulled back from the kiss that seemed to have lasted an eternity. She blushed and looked at Athena, who stared back with hatred. "Look there's nothing going on; it was just a mere kiss. I mean seriously, look at him! How can I _not _want that?" She giggled and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Athena, look it's not what it looks li-!" I didn't get to finish because I had to dodge a small, golden dagger aimed straight for my face at the last second. Geez, talk about anger management, she took the case, but not that I blame her.

"Spare me the lies!" She replied while walking swiftly out of the arena.

"Athena, wait!" I called to her, releasing Aphrodite's grip and running after her. As I left, I heard Aphrodite laugh victoriously.

"Looks like my work here is done…" She said to herself with her arms crossed over her chest. Oh gods, what was that troublemaker planning _now_?

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks to Justlooseit00 for giving me the idea. Very nice, it even added some humor into the intense situation. If you guys have any suggestions on what you'd like to see happen, just leave a review and I'll be sure to see if it can work. By the way, thanks for all the people who love/like my story, really appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Recommend the story to other people who you think will like it.) –P.S I don't own anything **(that's so I don't get copyrighted)


	11. The Heart Rules Over the Mind

**A/N: In this chapter I'm going to try to capture Athena's more aggressive side, because I don't want her to be too much like Annabeth. My basic point for writing this was because I was tired of Percabeth, so I made this which is **_**like **_**that couple pairing, but still very different.**

**

* * *

**

**Athena's POV**

I knew men could never be trusted, not even Percy. They always fall for a pretty face but when it comes to true love it doesn't matter to them at all. I believe I've never been so furious in all my life, and that's a big statement since I've been angry in many situations. At that moment, I hated nothing more than that horrible sea god. I thought I was a fool for ever letting my feelings get so high for him.

I stormed away from that arena right when I saw the sight that made me feel as if my eyes had betrayed me. Percy ran after me, a desperate look in his eyes. He soon caught up with me and gently grabbed my shoulder but I pushed him away.

"Just hear me out Athena!" I kept my back facing him, not even bothering to look at him. I swear I would've set him on flames with just the look in my eyes.

"Like I said before, spare me the lies Perseus." I spat at him and continued walking off with calm anger flaring off of me. This time, Percy grabbed my wrist and forced me to turn around. "How _dare_ you touch me? There's _nothing_ I want with you anymore." He looked as though I had just stabbed him, which frankly I wanted to do at the moment.

"Look, I swear on the River Styx that there is absolutely _nothing _going on between me and Aphrodite. To be honest, she's not even _that _beautiful to me. Your-" He didn't get to finish because right after hearing that statement Aphrodite appeared behind him and smacked him hard on the back of the head.

"Geez, I try to _help_ you and you go behind my back and say I'm not _that _beautiful! If you weren't so handsome I would've ended your love life right here." I glared at her with scorn and she just smirked at me.

"What do you mean you tried to 'help' him?"

"Well, the jealousy you're feeling at the moment only accepts the fact that you have a _thing_ for Percy. Artemis and I sort of teamed up for this charade."She winked and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, which only made me more furious.

"See that anger you're feeling? That only happens when a woman loves a man and wants him all to herself. It's surprising that you're the Goddess of Wisdom when you don't even understand yourself clearly." I narrowed my eyes at her. As much as I wanted her statement to be false, it was completely and utterly true.

"What did you get out of planning this idiotic idea?

"Hmm, beside the chance to kiss Percy the biggest thing I got out of this plan was to prove to you once and for all that your heart _indeed_ rules over your mind. Wouldn't you agree?"

I started reaching for another dagger in my armor belt, but thought better of it. There was no way in Hades I was going to let her win, but I guess I just did. Instead of accepting the fact that I had indeed fallen for Percy, I started walking off but right as I got to the gates of the arena, Artemis appeared in front of me.

"Sister, please just admit it. Practically everyone on Olympus knows that there is some connection between you and him." She said pointing a thumb at Percy.

"I never thought I would say this about a man… but he's a great and a-amazing guy… and _perfect_ for you." She choked on the words and coughed after saying them. "Gods, complimenting a male is like drinking poison to me."

I stifled a small chuckle and glanced back at the young, handsome god who looked back with a small smile. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair and I don't blame him for being so tense. It isn't every day (or ever) that Artemis, the most committed maiden on Olympus, praises a man.

I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead. The odds of victory were on their side and I obviously didn't have any other way of denying that I _love_ Percy. I couldn't even lie to myself anymore and say that I didn't. In fact, I knew from the start I felt something strong for him, but as time went on I found myself refusing to believe it more and more.

"By the way Athena, don't murder him for kissing me. The guys got amazing control. He didn't even kiss me back! Can you _believe_ him?" She glared at Percy. "You want to give it another go? I didn't use my godly-kiss on you which would be the best experience of your life, and if Athena doesn't mind maybe we could do something _more_?"

"Aphrodite! You go to all this trouble to get them together now you want to take him for yourself?" Artemis screamed my exact thoughts at her.

"But look at him Artemis! Can't we just share? Sharing is caring you know." I rolled my eyes at her and pushed her away from Percy.

"I'm not sharing him anytime soon." He put on his playful, adorable smirk that no woman could resist.

"It's about time you came to your senses and admitted that you really love me." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it Sea God." I pushed him playfully. He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder. Artemis stood watching with a small, accomplished smile while Aphrodite had her arms crossed over her chest and looked jealous yet victorious at the same time.

Looks like she wins. The heart really does rule over the mind. That's the first and only battle I've ever lost, but I don't intend to let Aphrodite interfere with my love-life anymore, now it's my turn to have some fun. I plan on letting Percy find out what it _really_ means to be with the Goddess of Wisdom. Oh, this shall be fun…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was so short, but good, huh? Don't worry if you think this is the end of the story even though it kind of sounds like that. I plan to have atleast 15 of more chapters, so stay tuned! Thanks for the reviews!**


	12. Troublesome News

**Third-Person POV**

Aphrodite checked herself out in the mirror and kept adjusting her make up even though it wasn't needed. She was just putting on her lipstick when Artemis came bursting through her door which caused her to smear the lipstick across her face.

"Aphrodite, we've got an emergency!"

"What is it Artemis? It's extremely wrong to walk in on a girl when she's working." She turned around to face her and Artemis exploded into a fit of laughing at the make-up disaster.

"Yeah, making yourself look good is the only _work_ you do." Artemis said in between a state of catching her breath.

"What was that?" Aphrodite asked, not fully hearing what she had said.

"Oh pay no mind to what I said. But you've got to come and see this."

* * *

Artemis ushered her just outside the conference room where the door was left slightly ajar. They peeked inside to find Poseidon and Zeus talking in hushed tones that were just barely audible to them.

"Poseidon, do you really think that is necessary? He's only a mere child in our eyes." Zeus bellowed in his deep, commanding voice.

"That may be true, but I surely think he shall become a god in about two months time and by then, I will have picked out a bride for him." Aphrodite gasped which made Zeus look in their direction. They quickly hid behind the doors in record time. Artemis glared at her then tuned back in to the conversation.

"How are you so confident that he will achieve godly-hood so quickly?"

"Zeus, you and I both know how great he was in his battle with Ares, although his sword did seem to have a small glitch in it, but it's fixed up now. For some reason, there was a trace of one or Ares' inventions."

Aphrodite quietly cleared her throat quietly and turned her head. Artemis gave her a look that said 'what did you have to do with it?' She shrugged.

"Not much, I just used my feminine charm and got Ares to give Percy's sword a small touch-up. He was pretty surprised to see it make him _that_ much stronger." She whispered with an innocent look. Artemis shook her head in response and continued listening.

"But do you really think he should get married right after that?"

"Of course, no son of mine will be seen without a woman at his side! My children are known for being vixens." Zeus shook his head with a small smile.

"Actually those are _my _children." They both laughed a little. "Very well, brother. If you insist I will grant the marriage of Percy."

"Thank you Lord Zeus. I shall pick the bride myself but just so you know it can't be any of your daughters." Zeus looked like he was about to say something but Poseidon disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Oh my gods, this looks bad!" Aphrodite said in a panicked tone.

"Yes I know. That idiotic, conceited sea god will ruin Athena and Percy's relationship!"

"Oh yeah that too…" Artemis gave her a questioning look.

"What were you thinking was the bad news?"

"I broke a nail!" Whined Aphrodite showing her beautiful, long hand with a chipped fingernail. Artemis slapped her own forehead in frustration.

"Look, we have to tell Percy about this. Will you forget about your looks for once?"

"Of course not, I have an image to keep up but you're right, we must go warn him." Artemis sighed and zapped herself to Athena's palace, soon followed by Aphrodite.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was practically drenched in sweat by this point and ready to pass out on a couch, but Athena was the most competitive woman I've ever met. She insisted that we have a one-on-one fight, just to see who's stronger. So far, the odds were in my favor but I doubt I was going to hold the advantage for long.

Suddenly, Athena pushed me to the ground and had her sword at my neck. Like I said, I wasn't going to win against a master strategist, which is actually an understatement. She lend out a hand which I took and helped me up.

"I was going easy on you in the beginning, but looks like I underestimated you."

"Odd that the Goddess of Wisdom would underestimate someone huh?" She rolled her eyes and moved closer so that her face was only about two inches away from mine.

"Well, you probably deserve a prize for _almost_ beating me.' I found myself smiling a little and leaning closer to her lips but as soon as I was only a few centimeters away, she pushed me back. I gave her a puzzled look and she just smiled.

"First of all, don't let your guard down and second, Aphrodite and Artemis are paying a visit." I was still confused but then I noticed the Goddess of Love and the Goddess of the Hunt standing in front of us.

"Sorry, did we interrupt anything?" Artemis asked while Aphrodite looked worriedly at her hand for some weird reason.

"No, not at all. Just a battle, care to join us?" Oh my gods, was she crazy? I couldn't fight Artemis, it's like suicide.

"Sorry, but I can't fight off a million arrows, let alone shoot one." I sad in my defense. Artemis snickered and simply ushered me over with her index finger.

"Mind if I take him off your hands for a while? There's something awfully important we need to discuss." Athena pondered this for a second while trying to catch her breath.

"Sure, just have him back here soon. One of us needs to win." She winked at me and I found myself blushing. Artemis nodded at her and dragged me away with Aphrodite walking slowly behind while still looking at her hand.

* * *

We were in the Palace of Artemis, which I found an honor considering she probably never let a male in here. It still amazes me how she's a maiden when she's so beautiful with her tall, athletic frame and long, silky, auburn hair.

Her palace was large like all the others but still showed a bit of her personality. It was white and silver with wilderness décor and surprisingly, there were animals roaming around her place. Wild stags, bears, falcons, and of course, her huntresses that kept eyeing me as though I was the devils spawn. Geez, what does Artemis tell them about men? We're not all so bad.

There was an easy-going vibe in the room along with the etchings in the walls of a crescent moon that really made me relax. But the laid-back atmosphere disappeared when Artemis eyed me with urgency.

"We've got a problem Percy. And Aphrodite would you _stop _looking at your nail! It's not that bad." Oh of course, a broken nail. Typical love goddess.

"Fine I'm done nothing a manicure can't fix. Should I tell him or you?"

"Wait, tell me what? Don't confuse me. I'm already lost enough about this whole 'being a god thing'. And how come your huntresses are eyeing me like that?" I said glaring back at one of them in an ultimate stare-off.

"Oh don't mind them, but there is someone that would like to meet you." She gestured to the entrance of the archery range where a girl was standing with stunning electric-blue eyes and short black hair. She wore a tiara on her head, complimented with the huntress uniform.

"Hey Percy, man you look good. If I weren't a maiden I'd be after you." She laughed as Artemis gave her a stern look. "It's alright Lady Artemis I'm just joking. I know he's taken by a certain ex's mom." She eyed me knowingly.

"Good to see you too Thalia. It's been a while but you haven't changed a bit." I said with a small chuckle. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" She shrugged and took a seat next to me on the white couch designed with small moons on it and gave me a small hug. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you allowed to do that?"

"Of course you're a friend and I missed you. Besides, Artemis even admitted that she would-" Artemis cut her off.

"Don't you think that you should be helping the younger huntresses with their shooting practice?" Thalia smirked and walked off. I raised an eyebrow at Artemis who just cleared her throat and looked at Aphrodite to continue.

"You know… I think I should see how good Thalia works with young girls." Before Artemis could say anything Aphrodite ran off. She was most likely going to get Thalia to finish what she was saying.

"Anyways Percy," Artemis started as she sat where Thalia was previously. "Aphrodite had Ares do some work on your sword but he was surprised to see that it made you stronger. According to him, it wasn't supposed to help you that much."

"So that's what was wrong with Riptide. How come he didn't expect it to make me so much more powerful?"

"Well, it turns out that most of the energy you emitted during the fight was from _you_ and not from anything Ares did. Anyways, Poseidon found this out and is determined to have you become a god in about two months."

"That doesn't seem so bad. With all the training I've been doing lately it seems possible."

"The real problem is that as soon as you become a god, you have to get married to a woman of your father's choosing. He specifically said that it can't be any of Zeus's daughters, which I found offensive. I have the mind to shoot an arrow through him." I laughed a little at her outburst

"Stay on topic Artemis. And I knew he was looking for a bride… but I never thought it would be so soon or that he wouldn't let me marry a woman of my choice." Surprisingly, she laid a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"We just can't tell Athena about this. I know about my sister's anger issues and if she finds out that your father's getting you married… well there's going to be a problem."

"Aw man, you're right." I said running a hand through my hair in distress. "I'll just try to avoid the subject with dad whenever he brings it up and reject every girl he chooses." Artemis nodded in a agreement when suddenly we heard Aphrodite bursting into laughter. She walked in holding her gut and wiping a tear from her face.

"Artemis, you told Thalia that you'd like to do _what_ to Percy?" She was practically rolling on the floor and gasping for breath. "To think that the maiden goddess would want to-" She stopped to take a breath but didn't get to finish because Artemis had bolted from her seat and jumped Aphrodite to shut her up.

"You better get going Percy. It's not exactly safe right now." Thalia called from the door

"Um… yeah good idea." I agreed while slowly backing out of there. Getting involved in a cat-fight that includes Artemis isn't a smart idea.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if some of you might be mad because I'm kind of including Artemis x Percy in here, but that's because I like that couple pairing too. I'll probably have a fan-fiction out for those two soon too and if you're interested stay tuned for that! Don't worry though, this story is strictly Percy x Athena. **


	13. Ideas of Marriage

**Athena's POV**

I was casually taking a stroll through Olympus, as I always do, just to see what was going on. Percy was out training with his father for a while and even though I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it, being without him made me feel incomplete. Plus, knowing that he was with that wretched god of the sea irked me. That's when I got the slightest feeling I was being watched though, I already knew who it was.

"Aphrodite, why not just come up to me to talk?" She gasped in surprise which I didn't understand. She obviously should've known I would catch her.

"Sorry about the stalking Athena, but I wasn't planning to just jump out in front of you. I just wanted to do a small survey..." I turned around to face her and give her an inquisitive look.

"Just what kind of a survey do you have in mind?"

"Oh, just a random one. I was wondering how you would react to some… certain situations." I gestured for her to move on. "First question, if Percy were to be become a god in two months would your father allow you two to get married?"

"Marriage, Aphrodite? Why you know I love Percy more than anything but getting wed isn't really something I plan for. Although, I personally think father would allow it."

"Second question, what if Poseidon wasn't going to let it happen? Considering the rivalry you two have I'm guessing he would do that." Wow, she was being extremely straight-forward with this.

"If he doesn't let it happen, which I'm not saying it will, then I wouldn't let anything he says stop me, and knowing Percy he would do the same." She nodded.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, if Poseidon was getting Percy married to a woman of his own choice, how would you react?" Just the thought of that happening made anger swell through me in large torrents.

"I wouldn't let him. Personally, I would start World War three with the so-called 'God of the Sea'. If that even was happening though, I'm sure Percy would tell me." Aphrodite cleared her throat and put on a small smile.

"That is all." She simply said but stopped her fast-paced walking for a moment then turned slightly around to face me with a smug smile.

"Last question… if Artemis was, oh I don't know, interested in spending some romantic time with… let's just say Percy would that shock you?" Instantly, I burst into laughter at the absurd thought.

"If that was possible, of course it would." I said in between a gasp for breath. Aphrodite gave her official beautiful grin and walked off. How odd was even the idea of Artemis wanting anything but hate for a man. I slipped the thought past my mind and continued my stroll.

During my walk, I started to try and get a better understanding of the questions she had asked. Most of them were questions I should be asking myself. Being the Goddess of Wisdom, I obviously know that Poseidon will not easily agree to the idea of me marrying his son. Then again, did I want to? Was it even possible? What I found mostly odd was that, for once, I didn't have all the answers.

I realized then that ever since I had fallen more deeply in love with Percy, I wasn't my same self. For the first time in my life, I didn't know where my life was going, what was happening, what I wanted, and most importantly… I didn't know myself.

Strange how just one factor can turn your whole world around. Actually, I seemed to like not knowing anything. My mind was clear and the future was a mystery. Never did I ever think that I would actually _like_ being completely lost; only letting my heart guide me. Aphrodite had won the battle of mind versus love beyond limits.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I was on 'vacation' at Dad's palace for five days. Three had already passed with hardcore, yet fun training. Hades seemed to sort of like me now, so he offered up a few tough monsters for me to take on. It was a good way to stay in shape, but talk about strenuous activity.

The next two days were spent looking for a bride. It was a real drag to have girl, after girl, after girl coming and squealing over me. I mean, I didn't really mind them liking me, but I was only in love with Athena. And these women either nature spirits, nymphs, or occasionally a demigod.

After the torturous hours of the first day of 'women selecting' dad seemed pretty stressed that I didn't choose anyone. He sat in his throne stroking his salt-and-pepper beard. He wasn't really in his usual laid-back state.

"Dad, I don't want to rush into a relationship yet. I just want to relax this stuff. Besides, shouldn't _I_ decide my wife?" He smiled at me wearily.

"Percy, you're a very amazing god. You're handsome, great in battle, loving, and practically everything else a woman would want. So, getting you married is a must and picking your own bride would just be trouble. Also, considering you're my son and like a prince, I need to decide on this. Don't tell me you're still hung on that Annabeth girl."

Truthfully, I was completely over Annabeth, and before you get the wrong idea, I wasn't with her mom just to get her mad, make her jealous, or because she's like Annabeth. I genuinely love Athena and she was different from Annabeth in ways I can't really describe.

"Fine whatever you say dad. But just know that I'm going to be _extra_ picky on my choice." He nodded and ushered me away with a smile.

* * *

The next day passed quickly. It was just as monotonous as the last one. No matter how beautiful each girl was, I rejected every one. Dad was still chill about me not choosing anyone, but he still seemed to be in a rush. Probably because of the whole 'two month, god thing'.

Finally, I was back on Olympus and ready to just spend some quality time with Athena. In my opinion, she seemed excited to see me since she instantly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a soft peck on the cheek.

We had decided to take a visit to the 'human's world' as I would call it now for a little privacy. It felt good to be back by normal people, but now that I was a god and had better looks than before, girls were eyeing me flirtatiously like crazy.

I decided that we go to London for lunch. I knew she would like it here since it has probably the best architectural work in the world. Probably the work of some of her children.

"Missed me too much didn't you?" I asked as I casually looked through the menu. She rolled her eyes.

"I was just worried that you were with Poseidon of all people. I understand he's your father, but I still don't trust the man."

"Well, you two have had your feud for centuries. I can't really change that in just a few months." She shrugged.

"By the way, Aphrodite asked me if I would be shocked if Artemis would want to spend some 'romantic' time with you." The water I was drinking shot out of my mouth and I found myself coughing and laughing at the same time.

So that's what Thalia was talking about. It was an awkward thought, but I was honestly flattered. Even though Artemis still probably hated my guts somewhere deep down, atleast I knew she felt good about me.

"That's pretty hilarious." I said while still coughing and laughing. "What else did she ask?" Athena averted my eyes and ran her hands through her hair.

"Just some things." I raised an eyebrow, knowing she was hiding something.

"What kind of things?"

"Oh nothing, marriage things." The answer got me completely off guard but I was still curious to know what she had exactly been asked.

"Be a little bit more specific." She sighed in defeat, knowing that I wouldn't give up.

"Questions about how our fathers would react to us getting wed. How I felt about the whole thing." Yet again, I spit out the water. I knew I wanted to marry Athena, but I wasn't really sure if she was open to the idea.

"So, how do you feel about it?"

"It's… not something I'm ready for. But to be honest, I'm looking forward to it. _If_ it happens that is." I found myself grinning at the thought of getting married to her, but it was still too early to think about that. There were too many questions and problems left unsolved.


	14. Busted for Lying

**Percy's POV**

It's been exactly one month of training with Poseidon and sometimes Ares. The training's been getting pretty enjoyable now since I'm learning more water abilities, fighting tactics, and even hand-to-hand combat. But other than that, life's been like living in Hades.

Practically every week I've had to go to dad's place and spend hours looking through beautiful women that don't really catch my eye and rejecting each one. While doing that, I've been lying to Athena constantly that I'm just going for some training, and lying to her is a lot harder than it may seem. Her deep gray eyes look like they're seeing into your soul…

To be completely honest, dad's even set me up on some blind dates which never seem to end well. As soon as I tell them my hearts belongs to someone else and then beg them not to tell Poseidon, the date ends horribly.

In fact, I was on one right now and surprise, surprise; it was with the one and only Annabeth at Red Lobster, ironic how a god of the seas is eating at a seafood restraunt.

Dad had no clue that she was Annabeth, and neither did I until she pulled off her black, wavy wig and blue contacts. I knew there was something familiar about her though.

"So…" I said while clearing my throat to break the awkward atmosphere. Before this wouldn't have been so weird but with me being with her mom and stuff just made me want to run out of there.

"Sorry about popping out of nowhere. Didn't expect to see me huh?" She asked with a small smile.

"Nope, not at all. So you obviously know about Poseidon trying to get me married ASAP."

"Yeah, actually as soon as I heard I decided to come with a small disguise, courtesy of an old friend from camp, daughter of Aphrodite." Of course, Aphrodite children are great with giving completely new looks and disguises.

"Well you caught me off-guard with the whole thing. So, why exactly did you come?"

"Percy… I just wanted to let you know that I sort of still need you. I don't know what it is, but I want you, yet I don't want you. I guess I'm probably just jealous that you're going to get married."

"Umm…uh… I see "This was now _beyond_ awkward. "Be right back, I've got a major restroom emergency." I rushed out of my chair and into the restroom in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Calm down Percy. Just tell her the truth, she can understand right?" I told myself in the mirror. "Oh who am I kidding? She's going to kick me in places that should never be kicked!"

I ran my hand through my hair in distress. Would she understand? I mean, knowing how smart and mild Annabeth is about most things she's probably going to let it pass. Yeah, that sounds like her.

After having a little pep talk with myself in the mirror and washing my face to calm me down, I walked out, determined to tell her the whole truth. I took a seat and gave her my chilled, same-old Percy smile.

"So where were we?" I continued.

"Hmm, let's see, I told you about still wanting you a little and you ran off." I just shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to know… are you, you know, seeing anyone?" I looked around at any other place besides her face and coughed.

"You could say that. It's pretty much the reason I've been rejecting all the girls." There was silence after that and I dared to look at her face then instantly regretted it.

She was pissed. It was obvious, considering she had an eyebrow raised and a look on her face that made me think her hair would burst into flames at any second. She bolted up in her chair, causing it to fall to the ground. Well, this wasn't how I was expecting it to go.

"Who is it?" She asked sternly.

"Oh, it's a funny story actually. Umm… it's someone that you're very close to and uh, she's smart, great with battle strategies, brave, strong, amazingly beautiful…" I decided to stop because I could probably go on all night complimenting Athena.

"_Just tell me who it is_." Oh my gods, this seemed to be harder than fighting Kronos. I opened my mouth to say the name of the love of my life, but at that moment, Athena herself appeared behind me.

"And to this point I thought you were with your father. You know lying to me isn't a very good idea." Now, things couldn't get any more complicated.

"Sorry Athena just thought I could meet up with Annabeth again." She turned to her daughter and smiled in a motherly way.

"Hope he's not causing you too much trouble. He can be a handful." Annabeth eyed me and smirked.

"Well, he's a boy. They're all handfuls." They laughed together as I started to feel like a third-wheel. Athena leaned down close to my ear.

"Does she know?" She asked so quietly that even I could barely hear.

"I was getting to it… doesn't look good so far." I whispered back. She backed away again and patted my head. Probably to assure me that she's going to handle this.

"Mind if I take him away? He and I have some unfinished business to attend to." Annabeth looked at us suspiciously. Geez, are all women like this?

"Sure, I guess this conversation can wait." Suddenly, I felt a hard tugging at my ear.

"Ouch! Athena, that hurts!" She got close to my ear again.

"Sorry, but I'm just a_ little _mad about all your lying streak." Oh man… I'm _so_ dead.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

"Look, I was only lying to keep you from getting mad and probably murdering Poseidon."Percy started with a sigh.

I had dragged him to my palace where we were currently sitting on the semi-circular, caramel couch. He looked stressed and had his head in his hands, which wasn't a good sign.

To be honest, I had known he was lying about something the whole time but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Though I knew that scaring him to death about it would make him spill the entire truth to me.

I also got some small details out of Aphrodite but all she said was that 'Percy's not really at Poseidon's training most of the time.' Not a very good lead, but good enough. I ushered him on with a small nod

"Well you see Poseidon wouldn't really be happy with my choice, which is obviously you. He specifically told Lord Zeus that he didn't want me marrying any of his daughters and considering the rivalry you two have, he wouldn't be too happy about us. Now here's the weird part, he's um, actually looking for a bride for me."

Those words struck me like a lightning bolt and caused rage to flare through me.

"HE'S WHAT?" Percy avoided my intense glare which would probably kill him on the spot.

"He just wants to get me married as soon as I become a major god. He's also set me up on a couple of blind dates and Annabeth was in a disguise as one of them to talk to me about the whole thing."

"Wait a second, so you're telling me that behind my back, you've been going on _dates_?" My frustration intensified at the thought. Percy looked as scared as a puppy lost in the rain.

"It's not like that! You see, I explained to all of them that I love someone already and I've rejected every marriage invitation from every girl. Dad's not so happy about the delay in me choosing, at this rate he might just pick a bride himself."

"Over my everlasting body! I'd like to see him even try to get you married to anyone other than me." I instantly realized what I had just said and bit my tongue, but Percy had already noticed.

"So, you _do_ want to marry me." There was a cocky grin on his face, which I have to admit, was rather adorable.

"I never implied that." I lied.

"Oh come on Athena, I heard the way you said that."

"You're obviously taking it the wrong way." He shrugged with that same smirk on his face.

"Fine then, maybe I should marry one of those nymphs, children of gods, or maybe even have an affair with Aphrodite since she seems up for it."

"Perseus!" I only called him that when I'm overly angry. I stared at him with increased outrage. He laughed a little at my reaction.

"I was just kidding. Even if you wouldn't marry me, I couldn't ever leave you." He put an arm over my shoulder to pull me close and smiled at me, then caressed my cheek with one hand.

Before I knew it, we were kissing nonstop, our lips fitting perfectly into each other's with each kiss. I know that's probably not something Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, would do, but considering how madly in love I am with this man, I made an exception.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I caught a sore throat from my sister and I needed a few days to rest. I'll try to update fast, and for those who don't know, the Percy x Artemis story is now up! "Part of the Hunt"**


	15. Political Comeback

**Athena's POV**

Ever since Percy told me about Poseidon's moronic plan to get him married, I've been thinking of how to get sweet revenge. I've already thought about having a one-on-one battle with him, destroying his palace, and even killing him but in the end, I decided to take a more political approach.

Aphrodite allowed me to have a meeting in her palace which included all the major gods and Percy. I decided not to let Zeus, Hera, or Poseidon in on it, yet anyways.

* * *

As soon as I stepped foot in Aphrodite's palace, I instantly regretted it. There were hearts everywhere, pink, red, and white was the main color scheme, and not to mention the millions of pictures of Aphrodite over the years. It pretty much reminded me of a Playboy mansion, or a Victoria's Secret villa.

We were all seated at a large, white, beautiful table with soft, pink chairs and a feast in front of us.

"Like it?" Aphrodite asks with a smile.

"It kills me inside…" Artemis said with barley any emotion. Percy laughed under his breath.

"Personally, its atmosphere is too thick with love for my liking, but oh well. I just didn't want some of these idiots to take a foot into my place." I said while glaring at Ares who was digging into a turkey leg like a pig. I swear most men have no manners.

"Picky as always Athena; so why are we here again?" Aphrodite asked.

"As you all should know, Percy isn't exactly single. This may surprise you, but he's with me." Aphrodite look depressed, and a few of the other goddesses whined. It's amusing to see how popular Percy is with the ladies.

"Sorry ladies, I'm committed and off the market." Apollo looked at him like he was nuts.

"Are you serious? Percy, if you could just think about this for a sec! Imagine how much fun we could have with just affairs. But I bet Artemis-" He was cut off by an arrow that was aimed directly at his head, but dodged it in the nick of time. He smirked at his sister who acted paid no mind to him and innocently sharpened another arrow.

"Anyways, Poseidon was planning on getting him married, which I will not allow." Practically every god there went into a chorus of Oh's and Ah's.

"Looks like someone's jealous _and_ protective." Apollo said while raising his eyebrows up and down. I gave him a cold, hard stare.

"I never knew this side of you. Actually, I thought you just wanted me to stay single." Percy said with a smirk. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose. I never knew it would be so hard to destroy my strong, on-top-of-things, reputation.

"Oh my gods, would it kill you to keep quiet? Anyways, I brought you all here today so we could have a majority vote on if Percy should get married or not. All who are against it raise your hands." Everyone did. "Alright, in that case, how many think he should stay with me." Everyone raised their hands except for Aphrodite, Apollo, and Ares.

"I just think he should have a relationship with a more… attractive goddess." She winked suggestively at Percy who cleared his throat and looked away. Good thing he did too.

"And who do is this more 'attractive goddess' you're referring to?" She pointed to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"I think he should just have affairs, you know here a girl, there a girl, everywhere a girl. Kind of like how we do to make demigods." Apollo suggested.

"Actually, I've decided against doing that. It's just hard to imagine falling in love over and over again with a thousand women." Percy replied which pretty much cut out Apollo's rejection. I looked at Ares next, I obviously knew his answer.

"I frankly don't care." Saw it coming. "But, I think you two should just shut it and get married. I know that Poseidon isn't willingly going to hand over his best son yet to a daughter of Zeus." He had a point, but marriage… I guess it was out of the question for now.

"Athena… you _did_ tell father, right?" Hermes cut in. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Haven't I done enough? Besides, telling him will have to come later. Honestly, his reaction is something I'm not looking forward to." Aphrodite squealed in excitement.

"I just _love_ this romance story! Forbidden love is my favorite kind! But you know cheating wouldn't be so bad once in a while Percy." She scooted her chair closer to him. I should've made her sit far away from him.

"Aphrodite, you've had a relationship with basically every man sitting here! Even Hermes! Would you just leave one alone?" Persephone said matter-of-factly. She shrugged and smiled flirtatiously at Percy.

"But he's my favorite so far! Best body on Olympus, cutest hair ever, the dreamiest eyes, and not to mention the size of his-" Percy shut her up with a quick, but amazing kiss. I scowled at him with great intensity and warning in my eyes. He avoided my stare and nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"You knew any other way of shutting her up?" Before I could answer, Aphrodite had pulled him to her by his shirt and started making out with him ferociously. Gratefully, Artemis shot out of her chair and yanked her off of Percy who gasped for breath.

"Artemis! Let me go, we were getting to the best part! Don't be jealous just because you didn't get to kiss him!" All eyes were on them now. Actually it surprised me when Aphrodite said that since Artemis isn't exactly a jealous type.

"Just be quiet, before I shove this arrow so far down your throat that you won't be able to kiss anyone for the rest of eternity." Artemis threatened while holding up a perfectly sharp, silver arrow. I stared at Aphrodite who only grinned back.

"Sorry couldn't help it. The kids got good lips." I narrowed my eyes.

"Percy, I think I have a good way of shutting her up." I took out a long, golden dagger and stab it into the table.

"Uh, I think we've had enough excitement for one day. Why don't we just have a little party to celebrate Athena's victory voting?" Percy suggested in a desperate attempt to get everyone to calm down, surprisingly, it worked.

"That's what I'm talking about! Bring out the wine!" Apollo cheered while running out of there. "Percy, I'll be sure to help you out with the ladies!" He called.

"Don't you dare! You're not going to ruin the only acceptable man left on Olympus." That's when Percy came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"So, I'm acceptable huh? How come I'm not an overachiever?" He grinned at me, showing off his pearl-white teeth. I took his hand off of my waist. I didn't really want everyone to see my more romantic side. I have an image to uphold, or what's left of it anyways.

"I guess it's because you were sharing spit with Aphrodite. Never would've thought that you would fall for her seduction."

"I did it just to get her to stop the perverted thinking. Hey, it worked didn't it?."

"Well, atleast you're going to stay committed, unlike that idiot." I say nodding off in Apollo's direction.

"You know it." He said with a wink. I smiled at him and entwined his hand in mine. I know for a fact, that I'm never letting him go anytime soon. Maybe breaking my maiden promise wouldn't be so bad… Oh gods, what am I saying.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I was kind of missing all the other gods and goddesses so I decided to add them in for this chapter. Personally, I think the Olympian family's pretty funny and entertaining. Leave a review on what you think.**


	16. Secrets Start to Unravel

**Percy's POV**

I had a lot of pressure on me at the moment, so I decided to take a vacation back to New York to meet up with mom and get some help from her. It's not exactly easy to have to confess to your father that you're in love with a woman he despises as well as telling him that majority of people think we should be together. And to top it all off I still didn't explain to my ex about me going out with her _mom_ and maybe becoming her stepfather. Now I know that sounds awkward and weird beyond all belief but you can't help who you fall in love with.

I seriously enjoyed the power of zapping yourself anywhere in the world in an instant. I could've zapped myself straight back to the apartment, but roaming around the streets of New York reminded me of how much I missed the place. The millions of busy people walking here and there, the sounds of honking horns, street vendors shouting out advertisements, and pretty much every other little thing that describes this bustling urban city gave me small flashbacks and good memories.

I even noticed the small glimpses that many girls kept giving me and the slight, flirty smiles. I smiled back at some, only out of politeness though. I stopped by Starbucks for a muffin and a Cappuccino, big mistake.

Right as I sat down I spotted Annabeth also known as the future cause of my death. Unfortunately she saw me and stormed over in my direction. My heart quickened its pace as she took the seat in front of me.

"Hey Percy we never got to finish our little talk last time we met." She raised an eyebrow, rested her chin on her hand, and looked at me quizzically.

"Uh I didn't really expect you to be here, but hey.

"Well do you mind telling me who this new girl is in your life? I cleared my throat and looked away from her Athena-like, piercing eyes. If I was going to tell her this I would have to be straight forward and take the consequences.

"It's a funny story actually uh… I'm in love with your mom." The next thing I knew I was running out the door full-speed with Annabeth on my tail, and she didn't look happy.

"Perseus Jackson, get your ass over here right now! Are you fucking serious? You're dating my mom?" Wow, I never knew she cussed that obviously meant she was _very_ pissed. Maybe I wasn't ready to face the consequences yet. She was probably going to kick me in places that should never be kicked which I wasn't looking forward to.

I soon realized that I could take refuge in my mom's apartment, so I transported myself right to her doorstep and knocked on the door. I heard her footsteps coming to the door. Just the thought of meeting her again made my heart soar. She opened the door and stared at me for a second.

"Percy!" She said as she flung herself into my arms. I realized that I was quite a few inches taller than her now.

"Hey mom, long time no see." I hugged her and walked inside to greet Paul. We gave eachother manly hugs and took a seat on the couch.

"Nice to see you again Percy, you could've told us you were coming. I would've gotten you something."

"No, that's alright Paul. I was just really troubled, thought some motherly advice would help." Mom's face lit up and she took a seat next to me.

"The last time you came for motherly advice, it was after your breakup with Annabeth. Are you having girl troubles again?" I shrugged.

"You could say that." I informed her about how I was in love with a woman that my dad despised. How Athena had a voting session and majority of people wanting me to be with her, the whole issue of dad getting me married and how Athena might want to marry me, as well as Annabeth wanting to kill me for dating her mom.

"Wow, you've really gotten yourself in a sticky situation. It seems like only yesterday your biggest troubles were avoiding monsters, now its girl issues. I laughed. "Anyways do you really love her?" I wasn't hesitant with my answer.

"Well yeah she may not be very open about it but I love her more than anything and I know she feels the same way too."

"If that's the case, don't care about what other people think and even though I love your father very much, I have to disagree with his decision on getting you married." I chuckled and shook my head.

"I wish that was an option, but she's obsessed with keeping up her independent reputation like I said she _might_ marry me. Maybe she doesn't even want to, I haven't exactly proposed yet."

"Percy, you can be such an idiot! Look, I know the mind of a woman, and if Athena feels for you the way you say she does she _will_ marry you, especially if it's for the purpose of keeping you from getting married to some other woman."

"Yet again you made things simple for me." We hugged and I started to take my leave, but before I left she grabbed my wrist.

"Be sure to come clean with everyone else too, they'll find out one way or another. Even if it won't end well, atleast you and Athena will be happy."

"Yeah I know, thanks mom. Love you." With a wink and a flash of light I was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking a while to update, but my internet wasn't working. As it is, my internet's slow as hell already thanks to all the viruses which I'm too lazy to get rid of. **


	17. Surprise, Surprise

**Athena's POV**

Olympus, as most people know, is full of gods and goddesses who love to party and even when there's nothing to celebrate, they will think of something to make into a celebration. In this case, they actually had a reason, Percy's birthday. He seemed stressed out the other day so he left to see his mother, but something still seemed to be on his mind. He couldn't even remember that it was his birthday today, which meant something was seriously wrong and I had to find out what.

I decided to hold a surprise party for him, everyone else was up for it. It was Ares' job to get him over here, but he only agreed to do it if he got to have rematch with him, then bringing him over into the Grand Ballroom for his special day. Dionysus managed to invite some of Percy's old friends from camp, and even the newer generation of half-bloods joined us.

I'm known for being a perfectionist, so I was kind of rough on the whole place looking exactly right. There were balloons on the walls and on the floor that were different shades of blue. Poseidon made an emblem entirely out of colorful coral that said "Happy 21st Birthday – God of Tidal Waves" I must say it was a beautiful piece of work.

The Grand Ballroom had floors of gold, and walls made of marble like most other structures on Olympus. Greek artwork was carved into the walls with an image of every major god along with black and silver banners circling the whole place, and an elegant chandelier in the middle of the room to throw it all together.

"Everyone get into position, he's coming!" Hephaestus called from the entrance. People ran around in last-minute preparations then became still and silent when everything looked perfect.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you lost fair and square. Rock, paper, scissors isn't going to solve anything." I heard Percy's voice as Ares led him to the closed doors of the ballroom.

"Yes it will, don't be afraid of losing, see how well I took it?" Percy laughed.

"I don't think that slamming a crater into the arena counts as taking it well. By the way, why are you taking me to the room for parties?"

"Just shut your mouth and come. There's a small present in there for you."

"If you don't tell me what it is I'm going to-" The doors were opened, and a look of amazement, followed by realization crossed Percy's face. Like they do on TV, everyone yelled surprise "Wow, guess I forgot about my own birthday." I walked over to him and shook my head.

"What kind of god forgets to celebrate, especially his birthday? It's a good thing I was here to figure it out, and set all this up." He smiled at me. I could tell by the look in his eyes, that if our fathers weren't here, he would kiss me right now. It wasn't quite fun to hide who you're in love with from your parents but I'll be sure to let them know soon enough, just not now.

"Alright let's party, Olympian Style!" Apollo exclaimed as he popped open a bottle of wine and everyone cheered in response.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I still couldn't believe that I had forgotten my own birthday, it's just that I was troubled by the thought of even proposing to Athena, she hasn't even said 'I love you' to me yet. Then again, she's not the one to talk about feelings. She probably expects me to know it already.

Just in case, I bought her an engagement ring, and a beautiful one at that. The price didn't really matter to me, let's just say it cost me an arm and a leg. It was sterling silver, with a large pink diamond in the middle, followed by two clear diamonds on either side of it, all real.

Anyways, the party was amazing. The younger half-bloods kept looked at me in awe, and many told me that they wanted to be 'just like me when they grow up'. Chiron was there too, and it felt great to see him again. He told me that every new demigod that came would hear my story, one way or another. It touched me that I was a role-model and inspiration for them.

Aphrodite eventually convinced me to have my first taste of wine, since I was eligible to drink alcohol now. If I were human I would never go close to anything containing alcohol, but being a god and all, it was kind of a duty to drink. Also, I don't think Dionysus and I would get along any better if I didn't like wine. It's not really half bad, but it kind of burns going down your throat the first time.

The evening went very well, yet again an amazing Olympus party. Athena and I didn't have any problem hiding our relationship since neither of us are very open about it in public, but that didn't stop Annabeth from confronting us. Since we were all in human-size it wasn't weird looking at her, it'd be strange to see her in ant size.

"Hey mom, long time no see." She said innocently, completely ignoring the fact that I was next to her. Athena smiled at her.

"Hi Annabeth, is there anything you need?" Oh shoot… I realized that I hadn't told Athena that Annabeth wanted to have my head because I've told her about us. What's even worse is that she would probably tell Zeus or Poseidon about it. Before she could answer, I grabbed Athena's hand and pulled her away.

"Hey, did you see that thing, over there next to that place?" Could I get any smoother?

"Percy, what are you doing?" Athena asked as she escaped my hold. I looked around nervously and made sure Annabeth was out of hearing distance. Thankfully, she was having a chat with Hermes.

"I forgot to tell you, but you remember when I went to visit my mom yesterday right?" She nodded. "Well I ran into Annabeth, and she demanded to know who I was with so now she knows, but she's not exactly happy about it.

"Really now? I can't say I blame her but hasn't she gotten over you yet?"

"No, she told me on our date that she's still clinging to me but she doesn't want me. Are all women this confusing?" She looked at me with an amused smirk.

"Only because men don't try to understand them, but that's beside the point. Why don't I assure her that you and I are togetherand then tell her not to let Zeus or Poseidon know?" I sighed in relief. It would be so much easier if her mother just explained it all to her.

"Great idea, she can't beat the crap out of you like she almost did to me. Good thing I ran." Athena laughed in her angelic, soprano voice then walked back over to her daughter. "Sorry about him, we both know he can be crazy." Oh yeah this _was _a great plan, team up with my ex to make fun of me. Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah I've gotten to know his crazy-side. Just yesterday he told me this _hilarious_ joke.".

"Really now, what'd he say?"

"He told me something about him being in love with you, funny right? I actually think he was just joking with me, I mean is there really anyway that you'd love him back?" Ouch, that was bad for my self-esteem.

"Annabeth, about that… Percy and I really are in love. It's just that very few people know. It would be disastrous if Poseidon or Zeus found out." Annabeth's reaction could be described in one word. Priceless. Her mouth was slightly agape, eyes wide, eyebrows raised. Her facial expression took shock to a whole new level.

"Mom, are you serious?" Athena nodded. "But… how, when, why?" I swear I could see her shaking a little.

"Calm down first, come on take a seat." They sat down together at a small round table reserved for people who don't really dance. Annabeth took a deep breath, and Athena placed a hand on Annabeth's to soothe her.

"Now, I can't explain exactly how I love him or when it happened, but I can tell you why. He's unlike other men for one thing. Puts others before himself and would reach the end of the world for his friends, even though that's his fatal flaw I admire that about him. He's great in battle, can find a way out of a tight situation, courageous, loving, trustworthy, and everything else I could ever want from a man. I know how you probably feel about this, but you and I both know the _real_ reason you left him and I don't think you should be with him if he isn't the one you truly want."

That last part caught me off-guard. There was another reason that she left me? So that practically means she lied to me when she said she just didn't want a man by her side. I walked over to the table and grabbed the seat in between them, then looked at Annabeth skeptically.

"So there's a _real_ reason you dumped me?" She looked like a frightened deer when it sees the headlights of a car coming its way. Athena and I on the other hand, were entertained.

"Oh my gods, were you listening the whole time?"

"Guilty is charged. Now, how about you tell me why you decided to break up." She sighed.

"It was nothing personal, but I just found myself falling less in love with you each day and more in love with Connor. He and I used to meet up a lot when you were out training."

"Connor? You mean Connor Stoll? Son of Hermes?" Annabeth nodded. Instead of being disappointed, or depressed I actually laughed a little. A normal guy would've been sad that his ex girlfriend left him for another man but I was happy. If she hadn't dumped me, I wouldn't have become a god, I wouldn't be the top-stud on Olympus, nor would I be so close with all the gods and goddesses, and I certainly wouldn't have fallen in love with Athena.

"Well, atleast I know the truth now. You could've told me before you know, sure I would be more heartbroken, but it would've ended well." Annabeth shook her head.

"I can't believe you're actually happy about this." I shrugged.

"Well our relationship wouldn't really work out, because if you fell for another guy that means you didn't truly like me. Besides, I wouldn't be with your mom if you hadn't." I smiled at Athena and she did the same.

"Do you have any idea how weird that sounds?" I cracked up at that. "You know, I'm still kind of jealous that my mom scored you and I lost you."Oh great, right when everything was going fine.

"Oh well, can't change the past now can we?" Athena said matter-of-factly. With that, the complications came to an end and I had one less thing to worry about. But there were still the problems with dad trying to get me married, and him and Zeus not knowing about me and Athena. I guess that would have to be done next. If Zeus zaps me with a lightning bolt and banishes me from Olympus, I hope I can still Athena.

* * *

**(A/N: READ! Turns out from research that Athena has black hair, but I prefer her with blonde just because she's like that in Greek mythology and Percy has black hair too. I decided to have you guys decide in reviews**

**Athena: Blonde hair or black?**

**Also **_**if**_** Athena does break her maiden promise with Percy, should I go into detail and make the story rated M, or just signify when it happens?… (Awkward)**


	18. Our Last Date

**A/N: VOTING RESULTS…**

**It was very close but Athena gets to keep her blonde hair.**

**(Blonde: 15 Black: 11 (13 if I count the indecisive people) **

**(Sorry those of who wanted her with black, but you can just imagine her looking like that when I mention her hair color) **

**As for the other question about the rating, I've decided to keep it rated T for my younger readers BUT for those people who want lemons, I have decided to create a one-shot story for the chapter in which that happens (rated M). I will notify you when it's up.**

**Everybody wins. (Thank you ****PercabethFax97**** for the idea)**

**

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

I wanted to take Athena out on a date, without the recommendation from Aphrodite, mostly because this could be our last time seeing eachother. We decided, after weeks of planning, to hold a meeting in the council room with all the gods to break the news. If I was banished from Olympus, I thought me and her could atleast have one last good time together.

It took a while to find out how to tell them because it's hard to think of the perfect way to come out to your parents about a relationship, especially with parents that have anger issues. She assumes that it won't go so well, so I'll take her word for it since she's well, the Goddess of Wisdom and Knowledge.

There was also the fact that I only had one more month until my dad expected me to become a major god. It was possible, but I had to do something big for that and I had no idea what to do. Maybe risking my life to save Zeus or something would do the trick but what are the odds of that happening?

Since Athena was an architectural lover, I looked at Google for the country with the best architectural work. Spain was the answer. It seemed like a nice enough place for probably your last date with the woman you love so why not?

Now, what really puzzled me, and honestly, made me kind of mad was having all the gods from our little voting session as well as Annabeth and Connor come with us. I didn't really mind Artemis coming though, but considering that she brought the Hunt too kind of changed things. But hey, atleast they don't hate me anymore, just dislike.

We could've just appeared there, but since Annabeth insisted on coming with Connor, Olympian God Airlines was not safe for them. So we ended up having to go in an airplane, which still frightened me because I thought Zeus would zap me out of the sky any second but Athena did a pretty good job at calming me down by holding my hand. I know that makes me sound like a five year-old, don't judge.

The whole ride from New York to Spain, the huntresses were glaring at men, giving them the nastiest insults I've ever heard, and even having fights with them right on the plane. Annabeth and Connor were being… overly-loving and even though I don't love her anymore, it was disturbing. What a joy. I replayed in my mind how I got into this mess…

* * *

_Athena and I were just having a peaceful yet very competitive battle in the arena. With all the practice I've been getting with Ares I was getting better and actually thought I had a chance at winning but she still whooped me. Embarrassing how your girlfriend can beat you at sword fighting._

_ "Hey Athena, would anyone care if we went AWOL?"I asked as we were taking off our armor. She shrugged as she took off her helmet and let her long, silky blonde hair fall out._

_"It depends. Why?" _

_ "Well, I was hoping that you and I could go out on a date without Aphrodite or anyone forcing us to go."_

_ "Any place you in mind?" _

_ "Spain. It's a pretty romantic place if you ask me." _

_ "I've seen it before, many times over the decades actually .But if you want to go I guess I can make an exception" _

_ "Wow… you've been alive for decades? How old are you exactly?" She smacked the back of my head."Ow!"I rubbed the back of my neck._

_ "Don't ask a woman her age haven't you heard that before?" I would find out sooner or later._

_ "So what do you say? I bet I can show you a place where you haven't been before."_

_ "Oh a bet, you've just made this a whole lot more interesting. Just know that I've never lost a bet before."_

_ "We'll see about that" She looked at me with a sly smirk. Over the time that Athena and I have been together, I've caught some of her bad habits. One of them being, that I never back down on a challenge, like this one. _

_We walked out of the arena but what shocked me was when I ran into the lens of a camera. "What the heck?" I said rubbing my nose. Aphrodite popped her head out from behind the camera as well as Apollo and Hermes._

_ "Mind if the rest of the gods come too? This would be some great material." _

_ "Were you spying?" I asked, Aphrodite laughed and shook her head._

_ "Of course not, I'm shooting a hit TV show here. We've never gotten caught until today because somebody was too busy driving the sun around to get here on time and move the equipment." Aphrodite said as she glared at Apollo .I did the mistake of looking at Athena. Rage was practically flaring off of her._

_ "A TV SHOW? ARE YOU KIDDING ME APHRODITE? YOU'VE MADE MY LIFE INTO ONE OF YOUR ROMANCES!" Aphrodite took a step back out of some fear but maintained her optimistic personality._

_ "No worries, it's just a big hit on all of Olympus. Just Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera don't know about it because we don't let it broadcast to their TVs. Besides, it would be unfair to keep us in the dark. I'll go get everyone else; it'll be just like our beach vacation!"_

_ "No wait don't-"Before I could finish she ran off with Hermes and Apollo at her heels. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I turned around to see Athena sharpening a dagger. "What are you doing?" _

_ "She can't make a show out of us if she isn't in good shape, now can she?" I had to restrain her from running after the troublesome Love Goddess by grabbing her arms and holding them behind her back. _

_ "Calm down, it won't be all that bad who cares if we've got a TV show where all of Olympus can see us and be entertained?" She narrowed her eyes at me and I held up my hands innocently. "Look, we might even have fun, the more the merrier right?" She took a deep breath, escaped my hold, and sheathed her dagger._

_ "I'll get her for this one way or another."She growled through clenched teeth._

_ As for how Annabeth got here, I have to blame Aphrodite for that too since she was the one who thought it would be a "brilliant idea" to bring the ex's together to boost ratings and the drama. Yeah, just great. _

_I even tried to get Athena to somehow talk Annabeth out of it, but all she said was, "The more the merrier."Imitating my deep voice perfectly and with lots of sarcasm added into it. The karma of the situation sucked._

_

* * *

_

So, here we are on a plane where pretty much every girl is checking out one of the gods or a man is checking out one of the Goddesses. Artemis had this funny way of turning every guy that looked in her direction into a bug that she squashed with a fly swatter. I don't know where that came from. Apollo kept glaring at me and trying to convince me to flirt with some 'chicks' since they were looking at me more than him.

"_All girls check me out_

_That is until Percy came_

_Now they all watch him"_

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a man slut? Like what even goes through your mind when you look at girls?" I asked with a crooked smile. Actually, I was kind of interested in what his thoughts were when he looks at women, not in a perverted way though, just pure curiosity.

"_Care to find out?_

_Have you ever thought something bad about a woman?_

_I doubt." _

I shook my head and gave Artemis a gesture to smack Apollo with the fly swatter which she did without hesitation but instead asked for Athena's hardcover, cinderblock-thick book and used that.

"Stop torturing everyone with your horrible poems, it's making my ears slowly die. I'm ashamed to have you as brother."

"_Oh dear sister, how cruel is she_

_Hits me with a book so happily_

_Why can't she let me be?"_

Artemis hit him harder with the book, causing him to yelp in pain as a visible bump appeared on his head. "I swear if you continue your stupid poems either I'm going to jump off this plane, or push you out of it!" This just comes to show that our trip to Spain will be pretty entertaining.

* * *

**(A/N: Thank you to ****eltigre221 for the idea of the TV show which I know has been used in some other stories but it works very well in this case. It catches Aphrodite's nosy personality perfectly and it's funny too. Stay tuned for some more comedy coming up!)**


	19. Olympian Vacation

**Percy's POV**

Well all I can say is that Spain is the second most beautiful place I've been to, after Olympus. Although considering that I've never really been anywhere out of the U.S I haven't seen much beauty. We arrived at El Prat Airport in Barcelona, Spain. Just like everything else here it was amazing and _very_ huge; Connor even got lost a few times which didn't really stir me at all.

In my desperate attempt to show Athena some place she hasn't been yet, Apollo, Hermes, and I accidently walked into a gay bar which I thought was a very fancy cathedral. Not pretty. In retrospect, I should've listened to Athena when she told me not to go in there and that it's not a cathedral but I was stubborn and said, "Don't be such a party pooper, I haven't even seen a cathedral before." I still shiver as I remember all the men that tried disturbing pickup lines to turn me on before I bolted out of there.

"Nice job Seaweed Brain. How was the bar?" Annabeth mocked. It's been a while since I heard that name, can't say that I missed it though.

"Never speak of it." I groaned as everyone except Apollo and Hermes laughed at our misery.

Next, we stopped at Park Güell which was pretty much a park with architectural element. Even the entrance was designed amazingly with two stone staircases wrapping around a dragon fountain and a building on top that slightly resembled Greek architectural design.

"Nice, did any of your children make this Athena?" Hephaestus asked with some interest.

"Yes, actually, I believe it was my son Antoni Gaudi. He never ceased to impress me with his work and talent." I placed a head on my forehead and sighed.

"So you've already seen this before?" She nodded. "Great, where to next?" I said as I started scrolling through the tourist guide but Athena grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Just because I've seen it before doesn't mean that you shouldn't enjoy it. Seeing some new places besides that bustling metropolitan city will be nice for you."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if we joined in too. How many times have we ever gone off of Olympus besides for duties?" Hestia commented. With that, everyone else followed us as well and started touring around the place as mortals watched us in awe. Normally, Aphrodite would've been strutting her stuff through a city like this but she was too busy following us around with the camera set.

"This is going to be great for the next show! Now, where are Connor and Annabeth?" Athena turned back and glared at her.

"What is the point of recording this when everyone is right here?"

"Hey, minor gods enjoy it too." Athena's eyes widened and she took a threatening step towards Aphrodite.

"Oh, what's that thing right there next to that puzzle piece thing?" I said as I pulled Athena away from her in an attempt to keep everyone happy as possible. Smooth, Percy. Just smooth.

"Dear gods Percy, that's not 'a puzzle piece thing'." Yet again she imitated my voice with sarcasm. "It's a mosaic." We were standing on the terrace, and a gorgeous one at that. It was enclosed with a stone structure that was decorated with all sorts of colorful tiles creating images and designs.

"Wow…" was all I could manage to say as I looked over the terrace at the clear blue September skies and tall buildings poking out of the millions of trees. Athena came up behind me and I must say she was pretty close. I started blushing a little as her soft skin touched mine.

"Nice isn't it?" She asked. With a grin I faced her and was taken off my feet by the site of her. Now, everyone knows that the Olympians look, well, overly-spectacular but to me, Athena always stood out. At that moment, she looked a thousand times lovelier than I've ever seen her, and that's saying something. Her blonde hair was blowing back from the wind that caused her scent of vanilla and brown sugar to waft in my direction. Her gray eyes staring off into the distance and a small smile placed on her lips. She caught me looking then smirked. "Can't take your eyes off me can you? And to this point I thought you were different from other males." I chuckled a little, then we stood there for a while staring at each other. Our lips moved closer and closer until we were only about an inch away.

"M-mom!" We bolted back away from eachother; I actually put my hands up in the air like when a cop tells someone to put their hands up.

"I didn't do it!" I said out of reflex. Athena rolled her eyes and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, dear?" Annabeth stood there, as if thinking.

"Artemis and the huntresses seem to be going a little overboard. Last I saw, they were smacking guys around with anything they found and Artemis even turned a few of them into squirrels and rats." Athena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"My gods, even Artemis has become barbaric. It seems as though she's as bad as Ares when it comes to cruelty." With that, Athena walked respectfully away, down the stairs, and into the pavilion. When I turned back to see Annabeth she had a scowl on her face that scarily resembled Athena's but without the 'cute yet dangerous' look to it.

"What?" I asked, getting the slight hint that she was upset about something.

"Nothing Seaweed Brain, just tone down the love." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh come on, me and her don't even show our romance publicly now we don't have a choice since Aphrodite won't quit the stupid TV show idea. Besides, you were all over Connor."

"It's different with us." Yeah, it's _real_ different. The deal is that she can move on, but I still need to stay hooked on her. That makes perfect sense. "And what TV show are you talking about?"

"Forget about it." I said, putting an end to this. Starting a fight with my ex wasn't really something I was up for. Conflict and I don't get along.

* * *

**Athena's POV**

We left Park Güell around five p.m. It took a while because Demeter ran off somewhere to be depressed about her daughter leaving to the underworld around this time. Finding her would've been easier if Artemis wasn't busy trying to push Apollo off the terrace and down below into the trees. She eventually dropped him then was gleeful the rest of the time while we were finding the huntresses. That is until Apollo found his way back and starting using more poems.

Artemis ended up having a bat close to her, so she could assault him whenever he was being his same bothersome self. I stopped her from using a spear instead because that wouldn't go well with the people of the town.

Dionysus insisted on going out for some wine and Ares was starving as well, like the hungry beast that he is. Aphrodite thankfully put up the equipment for now because she wanted to 'walk through Spain in style', as she put it. Percy took us to La Rambla which showed Barcelona's more modern art.

"Seen it." He sighed in frustration.

"Isn't this like the third place we've been to today?" I nodded. "And you've still seen all of this?" Another nod. "Geez, just how old are you?" I slapped his head.

"How many times must I tell you to never ask me that?" He chuckled and I responded with a scowl.

The weather had gotten quite colder, with chilling breezes sending shivers down my spine. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't let myself be seen wrapped in Percy's arms in front of most of the Gods, but my black flare jeans, beret, and slim, tan, jacket didn't warm me much. Percy, on the other hand, was wearing a V-neck with a classy black coat, dark-blue denim jeans, a white scarf and fedora. Aphrodite wouldn't take her eyes off him.

After a quick meal, I insisted on going to the Gran Teatre Del Liceu for some good old-fashioned opera. At the name of a classic art, everyone except for Annabeth, Connor, and of course Percy made a run for it. I swear no one has class now days.

"You want to run too don't you?" I asked Percy with a smirk.

"Hell yeah, but I've got no choice do I?" I patted his head.

"Good boy. Just know that I'm always in charge and always right." He chuckled.

"We'll see about that."

The theater was amazing, just as I remember it. It's been around since 1847 but now it had more of a modern look. We got seats on the third floor, right in front of the Orchestra, the perfect place. After about five minutes Percy was fast asleep, and I actually thought he was here to appreciate the music.

Connor and Annabeth left later on since he was about to pass out too and he wanted to spend some time with just the two of them. But Annabeth seemed a bit hesitant to go. I noticed that she gave Percy a small glance over her shoulder before leaving. Near the end, what really surprised me was seeing Aphrodite walk in and take a seat next to me.

"May I ask what you're doing here? How'd you even get in?" I whispered softly to not disturb anyone or wake up Percy.

"I used my charm." She winked; I rolled my eyes. "By the way, I'm here to talk to you about something really important."

"Wait, there aren't any cameras here for your idiotic show are there?" She shook her head. "Fine, continue."

"Alright then, I need to get something clear. You love Percy right?"

"Obviously."

"Well, how come the two of you aren't married yet? It's been like three months." I sighed. Not this again.

"Haven't I told you the answer many times before? I'm not looking for marriage at the moment."

"Aw man! Right when I thought this love story was taking a good turn!" She whined as all enthusiasm left her, but was then quickly replaced. "Oh, I know! How about you just go ahead and break your maiden promise with him?" I choked on the water I was drinking and coughed a little.

"Have you gone mad? If I'm not ready to get wed I'm certainlynot going to do _that_!" Aphrodite shrugged then leaned back in her seat.

"Fine, fine if you insist, but it would be better if you did…"

"How so?"

"Because then you'd claim him officially. Then _I_ can't even have him for myself-" Realization washed over her. "On second thought, it was stupid to think about getting you married, let alone breaking a promise that's been kept for thousands of years. It would ruin a tradition." I narrowed my eyes at her. It was clear that she was saying this was because if I didn't claim him somehow, she would still have a chance.

"If you put it that way, maybe I will contemplate one of those options. How bad could it be if I really love him? And to be honest I wouldn't mind getting wed to Percy, I'm being cautious about it. As for the promise, I just don't know."

"How about this, Percy and you made a bet that he could show you a place you haven't been to before right?" I nodded. "And how good do you think your chances are at winning?"

"Extremely high, ninety-nine percent atleast. I've been around when most of Spain was built."

"Geez, talk about old."

"Don't go there Aphrodite! You and I both know that you're older-" Before I could finish, she clamped her hand over my mouth.

"That's not something we need to announce publicly. Personality wise I'm younger than you so it doesn't matter." I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, I have a small bet to make with you as well."

"I'm listening." Wagers always interested me, especially when there was something at stake.

"If Percy does show you a place that you haven't been before, you must either marry him or break your maiden promise. If he doesn't, I'll leave the topic alone forever and stop my efforts to take him from you." I was very intrigued by the offer, but being the wary person that I am, a risk like that isn't something I want to take. Then again, having Aphrodite leave the topic alone, as well as Percy would make everything so much simpler. I contemplated this one last time.

"Under the circumstances that I have a high chance of winning, I accept your bet. But what if I don't comply with what I have to do if I lose?"

"Well, in that case, I'll increase my charm on Percy tenfold and I know that no man can resist me forever."

"Don't. You. Dare." I threatened as I glared at her with pure rage in my eyes. Her eyes widened in fear a little as she started to scurry away to leave.

"You've already agreed to the bet, and I've got it on camera!" Before I could question her any further, she darted out through the rows. My eyes scanned the theater searching for the camera, when I spotted Hermes running out of there with it. Can't believe I agreed to this but I can never resist a good gamble. Percy stirred then shot up in his seat.

"Did I die of boredom yet?" I shook my head and smiled at him. "Oh, is it over?"

"It's over, come on." We walked out of there together, and took in the sights of La Rambla at nighttime. My mind stirred with emotions as we headed back to our hotel. Did I want to win the bet? Or did I want Percy to win?

* * *

**A/N: FYI, I will sort of drag out the Spain trip, which kind of means longer chapters (this is my longest), so it'll be a good read. Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, favorite, and stay tuned for more comedy, romance, and drama!**


	20. Romance at it's Best

**Percy's POV**

Too explain how I was feeling at the moment, exhausted would be an understatement. In between Aphrodite's constant surveillance, Dionysus's non-stop complaining, Artemis and the Huntresses attempts to murder Apollo, and not to mention Annabeth and Connor's kissing-sessions right in front of my face, let's just say my morning didn't go well. Athena and I tried practically every tactic to get them to leave us alone, leaving early from the hotel, ditching them at a restaurant, even putting them on a bus that was going in a completely different direction than we were going, but they still caught up somehow.

"Isn't this so much fun? All of us together, roaming around Spain while I film my hit TV show, I haven't had this sort of entertainment in ages!" Aphrodite exclaimed. Athena looked back at her with a glare, gave her a fake, sarcastic smile, and then turned back to me with a scowl.

I leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Come on, smile. I know they're kind of annoying, but that can't stop us from enjoying our date can it?"

"It _is_ stopping us from enjoying this, smart one. I swear, I'm about to blow them all up." She said through gritted teeth. Obviously, she wasn't happy about this at all.

"Look at this way, they're keeping us company and they've even offered some ideas for where I can take you."

"Percy, Apollo suggested we go to a strip club. Ares said we should go to the gym. Aphrodite suggested going to her daughter, Lady Gaga's concert and I'm certainly not going to there! Have you seen what she wears? The only acceptable idea was from Demeter who recommended we go to the park, which we did. By the way, I've seen that too."

"Aw man! Thought I had you at that one. We've already went to five places today and I'm running out of ideas." She had a triumphant smile on her face that made her features look even more gorgeous. Man, was I tempted to kiss her, but she'd probably murder me if I did in front of everyone.

"Well, better think of something fast. The day's passing by rather quickly. You can forfeit right now and save yourself the trouble, since you and I both know that I'm going to win."

"Someone's getting pretty cocky, huh? Just wait and see, I _will_ find something here you haven't seen." She waved her hand at me dismissively.

"Fine, fine if you insist, I will oblige and let you continue your atrocious attempts. Your determination is nice though."

Next, we stopped at Casa Milà, a building made yet again, by Antoni Gaudi, and Montserrat, which was a monastery situated on a rock mountain with a beautiful view of Barcelona at this time of afternoon, sadly she'd seen all of that too.

"Are you serious? How could you have seen this before? None of your children made this, as far as I know." I said as everyone walked around the mountain top.

"No, my children don't really build structures upon mountains. But I have seen this before while I was helping a demigod on a quest." At that, my confidence for winning this was lowered ten-fold. I plopped down on a rock and held my face in my hands. Athena walked over and patted my back. "Sorry, but like I said I always win." With a kiss to the top of my head she left.

What confused me is how she could've seen and done everything over the past centuries that she's been alive. She's seen most of the world and probably done everything but I guess she hasn't even learned to swim …. With those thoughts a brilliant idea popped into my head. I had just found the perfect place!

* * *

**Athena's POV**

"So, have you seen this place before?" Aphrodite asked with great enthusiasm as she snapped pictures inside the monastery.

"Yes, it amuses me how he actually thinks he can find a place I haven't been to yet." Aphrodite's previously excited face, turned to one of dismay.

"Oh, great! Why did you have to travel so many places? You're such a pain you know that?"

"Ha, excuse me, _I'm_ a pain? Even though you're the one filming my love life for a show that you're letting everyone see?"

"Touché… but come on! Let the poor boy win and just say that you haven't seen this place before! I want to see your damn wedding! Or atleast videotape you losing your virginity." That last part just hit me like a train.

"WHAT?" I screamed with fire raging in my eyes. Aphrodite placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oops… shouldn't have said that part." Right as I was about to charge at her and throw her off the mountain like Artemis was trying to do with Apollo, Percy walked over with a giant grin on his face.

"Mind if we visit one last site?" I forgot about my anger for a moment to smile sympathetically at him.

"You really don't have to, you know? It's almost sunset anyways. Where can we go in that time?"

"Just trust me ok?" We then had to find everyone else so we could leave. But I made the huntresses remove the men that they had hung on the cliff walls by their shirts and a nail. Artemis was actually proud of them for doing that, the only man she doesn't completely hate is Percy. We retrieved everyone else but getting Ares to leave was a problem since he was determined to beat Hestia at a rock climbing contest.

* * *

Percy insisted that I go blindfolded on the way there. Something in me started worrying at that point that he'd found a place that I haven't been to. If that happened I would've lost two gambles in one day which would practically ruin my tradition for winning. He held my hand and led me off the bus. We kept walking and I started to hear the sound of birds chirping and the swish of water.

"Take off your sandals." He whispered in my ear. I did and took a step forward. It seemed that I was stepping in something soft and grainy. Percy removed the blindfold from my eyes and I slowly opened them. The sight in front of me was certainly something that I haven't seen before. San Sebastian, Spain. The sand was as white as snow with water that was glowing bright turquoise under the sun; you could see right through it.

I certainly underestimated him. Like I had taken him on a plane for the first time, he'd taken me to the beach, only the second one I've been to in my lifetime. Being a daughter of Zeus, as well as Poseidon's number one enemy wouldn't allow me to go anywhere near the oceans. With Percy here, nothing would happen to me if I came in contact with the water.

I turned around to face him to see that he had an accomplished smirk on his face. I laughed quietly to myself a little. "You win." With those words, everyone exploded into cheering, especially Aphrodite.

"Yes! I knew this would get you!" Percy hoorayed while picking me up in his strong hold and hugging me tightly; being in his arms made me especially happy, like I was supposed to be in them.

* * *

Over the next two hours or so, we had an amazing time. Percy beat Apollo in volleyball causing the mortal women to pay more attention to him and not so much to the Sun God. That didn't sit well with me or Apollo. Then it was girls versus men at volleyball, obviously, the women won which pleased Artemis and the Huntresses. Hephaestus tried out surfing for the first time, it didn't go well and he decided to build his own automatic surfboard. What surprised everyone was seeing Dionysus, Demeter, and Hestia live life for once and enjoy it without complaining. Percy really can work magic with people and get others to have fun. That was one of the key things I loved about him.

As nighttime neared, the goddesses and huntresses sat in our own personal, large hut with a warm fire while the men grilled burgers, hot dogs, and other things they thought they could make better than us. We were laughing, and joking around about every man we knew, mainly Apollo since he was easiest to mock. Unfortunately, the topic eventually went to Percy.

"So, when's your man going to propose?" Demeter asked suddenly with a small wink. I coughed nervously.

"I have no idea really. Not that he'd ever think of it, maybe he's not ready for it either."

"Really?" Connor said as he came in and plopped down on a chair with Annabeth at his heels. "I heard that he's already got an engagement ring." Both Annabeth and I stared at him baffled.

"And how do you know this?" He smiled in that sneaky way that reminded me so much of Hermes.

"I'm a son of the god of messengers, nothing goes past me. Besides, my ears are always opened to this stuff." Aphrodite's mouth was agape.

"I knew it! He was planning on proposing anyways! I don't know if you should say yes or no, Athena. Maybe after you two get married I could borrow him for a month or something." My eyebrow twitched as I reached for the knife on the table, but Artemis beat me to the catch as she threw a spear right at her. Lucky for the Love Goddess, that she dodged it.

"Shut it Aphrodite. Let one man escape your torture." The huntresses and other goddesses cracked up at that.

"Torture? Well, excuse me that one month would be the best time of his life!" I glared at her with a cold hard stare; she got the memo to change the subject. "You might as well tell him to propose to you, I bet he hasn't asked yet in fear of what you might say. You lost our little bet anyways so it's either that or-" I cut her off, if she were to mention the "maiden promise" my reputation would die.

"To be honest, I actually want him to propose. It's just that… it would ruin my character as well, me." Hestia shook her head.

"Please, Athena. If anything, this will make you more of a woman than you were before. And if you don't marry him, women like Aphrodite will always have a chance. A man like Percy will be hunted down constantly by girls." She made a valid point. If I didn't let him propose now, it would never happen. I got up from my chair, brushed a hand through my hair, sighed, and started out.

"Let's just see if he has the courage to do it." I hate to say this, but my heart was bouncing with enjoyment at the thought of Percy getting down on one knee and proposing. On my way to the door, I noticed that Annabeth seemed out of it. "You alright, dear?" She shrugged. I let it go and continued to the direction of where the gods were cooking.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Apollo wouldn't stop saying the most horrible poems about cooking, so Ares and I ended up tying him to an umbrella pole and stuffing a sausage in his mouth. It was the only thing we've ever agreed to.

It was around dusk time now; the water was shining under the bright moon. Stars flickered brightly as the calming sound of the waves splashed against land. The sound of humans could be heard too as they were camping out under the huts. This was as tranquil as it could get.

"Hey Percy, here comes your beauty." Hermes said as he ushered my eyes over to Athena who was walking in our direction. I grinned at the sight of her. I swear if I was puppy, my tail would be wagging right now. The slight wind blew her long, curly, blonde hair to the right. She had an amazing smile gracing her lips. I ran over to her and slung an arm over her shoulder.

"Need anything beautiful?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Just a question."

"Sure, shoot."

"I've heard from a little bird that you brought me an engagement ring, mind telling me if that's true?" Instantly, I became nervous and the small box in my shorts felt a thousand pounds heavier. Just in case, I brought it with me but now that she was asking about it, I didn't feel as bold. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away from her eyes.

"Maybe…" Was the best response that I could muster. She laughed at my anxiousness.

"Look at me." I forced myself to look at her. "Now… propose." That caught me off guard, like getting bombed.

"Uh…" She smiled at me.

"Come on." Mom was right; she actually did want me to marry her. How come women understand eachother so well? With a deep breath I got on one knee and had my hand in my pocket. In hindsight, I really should've practiced this or something, but I guess I'd have to wing it and say what was in my heart.

"Athena... Goddess of Wisdom, Battle strategy, and Knowledge, I've always felt something for you. I guess you could say I didn't know what it was at first. But ever since my ties to my mortal life were broken, something just clicked between us and I started to figure out what it was. I know that we may be worlds apart, my father may not like you, and that some won't approve of us, but I don't care. As long as I'm with you, I don't think anything can hurt me, that everything will be alright, and that we'll always be together. We have an inseparable bond. And I can promise you that I will be an amazing man, always there for you, always by your side. Everything you could ever want from a man, that's what I'll try to be. With these words, I hope to win you over and… I want you to be mine. Just mine. So…"

Apollo was mumbling loudly in the background, Hermes removed the sausage from his mouth. "NOOOO, DON'T DO IT PERCY! ATHENA SAY NO! I BEG YOU!" He shouted but couldn't say anymore because Dionysus had shoved a burger in his mouth

"Shut it, you're ruining the moment." I laughed a little and Athena shook her head at them. She looked down at me expectedly. With another deep breath I took out the black box, opened it, and held it out to her.

"Will you marry me, Athena?" I heard some crying in the background and looked behind her to see everyone else standing there. Aphrodite was tearing up while holding the camera.

"Percy," I turned my attention back to the goddess in front of me. If she said no, I don't know what I'd do, since I can't die anymore, I'd probably run away. "Yes." At first, I was surprised by her response, then I grinned and picked her up in my arms, and swirled her around in the air. When I put her down we stood there for a while with big smiles. "Ring, please."

"Oh, right." I took her long, slender hand in mine and started sliding the ring on her finger when I heard Annabeth's voice.

"No…no….no…This can't be happening. Percy…why? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" Athena and I turned around to look at her. There were tears rolling down her face. At this point, I was totally lost, but Athena seemed to understand. She slipped her hand out of mine and walked towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth dear, come here. Let's talk about this." Athena placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, but she jerked away from her and sprinted in the opposite direction with tears following her trail. I had no idea she could run that fast. Still, my mind was racing with questions. I looked at Athena. She had her hand on her forehead and a look of distress in her deep gray eyes.

"I'm going to guess this isn't going well…" I mumbled.

"What are you talking about? This is great material for the show, romance at it's best! She's jealous Percy, you nitwit! How'd you feel if your ex was marrying your mom when you're not completely over him?" Aphrodite called out to me. She probably read my mind and found out that I couldn't take in what was going on.

"Oh no, this isn't good." I plopped down on the sand and held my face in my hands. What am I going to do now?

* * *

**(A/N: Ok, I know this may sound strange, but while writing the proposing part I was listening to a sad love song -Jordan Sparks, Battlefield-, so I kind of started crying... Real men cry!) **


	21. Mother Daughter Talk

**Athena's POV**

I felt as though I had done the greatest sin imaginable, yet I wasn't regretting it. Seeing my dear Annabeth run away from me in tears was almost too much for me to withstand. Even Percy was in a stage of guilt but we still didn't find it wrong to be engaged.

Thankfully, Hermes eventually found Annabeth drowning her sorrows in wine, which didn't go well with me considering that she's still mortal and alcohol can affect her. When Connor brought her back to the hotel, I didn't speak to her, knowing full well that she wouldn't listen to a single word I had to say. Instead, Percy and I sat together in our own room discussing the whole situation.

"Athena, I don't know what to do anymore. She confuses me way more than the average woman. One second she leaves me, the next she wants me back, then she's all over Connor, and now she can't let me belong to someone else." I silently watched Percy hold his head in his hands as he sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. "There's no way in Hades that I'm going to leave you but that's what she wants me to do. I can't please one of you without displeasing the other and myself." I stood up from the leather couch I was sitting on and sat next to Percy on the large, soft bed.

"Percy, it's impossible to keep everyone happy, think about yourself for once too. It's one of your flaws to never care about what happens to you, you just want to make sure everyone else is okay. I love that about you, but really, you should do what you want." He sighed and looked at me with sorrow in his sea-green eyes.

"What I want is to stay with you, nothing more, nothing less." I couldn't help but smile at his words. "But I still want Annabeth, not in the way that she wants me though. I want us to be friends again. Do you think she's going to forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, it's that simple. Don't worry, she'll come along eventually." I combed my hand through his hair as his same-old, handsome smile appeared on his face. He caressed my cheek then leaned closer to me and kissed me. My arms found themselves wrapped around his neck as we soon began having one of our rare make-out sessions. As absurd as it sounds, I don't really mind getting this involved in a relationship or kissing him like this. All of my cautious barriers have basically fallen down and I was at the hands of my new love. Suddenly, I heard quiet whispers from the door and pulled back a little.

"No fair! Let me listen too Aphrodite!"

"Shut up Apollo, they're going to hear us! You set up the cameras in there right Hermes?"

"Yup. Here, I'll get out the monitor." Percy seemed to have heard them too because he instantly jerked off the bed then started scanning the room. He reached the large white couch and unplugged a cord, then held out a small mini-camera. "Wait, it went black. Maybe I set it up wrong." Yet again, fury raged through me in torrents. I bolted from the bed and slammed open the door to find Hermes, Aphrodite, Apollo crouching in front of the door.

"Damn, busted!" Apollo cursed. Percy came up behind me and leaned against the door frame with a nonchalant expression.

"Normally, I'd stop Athena from beating the crap out of you guys but you know what? Take your best shot." He said with a wink to me.

"Gladly. I'll give you ten seconds to run though. One…two…." They were already off the floor but were only able to go about three feet away before I skipped right to ten. They were _dead_.

* * *

The next morning, it turned out that the meddling-trio still didn't learn they're lesson even after I threw Apollo and Hermes down the stairs and secretly tore through Aphrodite's favorite clothing. But in the morning, Percy and I awoke to find them snapping pictures of us sleeping, with me on top of him. We were silent as we faked sleep and listened to them.

"Uh-oh I think they're awake…" Apollo cautioned

"No, no I've been watching Percy sleep for a while now; he doesn't wake up until around 12 o' clock."

"No fair! You've never watched _me_ sleep before!"

"You may be the hottest guy on Olympus, but Percy's the sexiest. I've even seen him change a few times."

_. Over all these years, _"_I can't believe my ears I've been the best, better than the rest. Now though, Percy has taken my title. I'm now in the background, unnoticed and idle. I demand this be changed this will not stand!"_

"Um, Aphrodite…" Hermes said.

"Yes?"

"It's 12: 30." She gasped. Thinking that I'd heard enough of their bickering, I calmly rose up from the bed and gave them a sarcastic smile while holding out my hand for the cameras. They were reluctant, but handed over them over which I crushed with one strong clench of my hand. Percy shifted from under me and sat up while I leaned against him in his lap.

"You've been watching me sleep and change?" I hadn't noticed Aphrodite had said that until he pointed it out. Unlike the cold, hard stare I was giving her, Percy had more of an amused smirk.

"Uh… you could say that. In my opinion it's not creepy at all, it's actually quite romantic."

"Yes, because watching a man sleep like a pedophile isn't weird at all, is it? Yup, _so_ romantic." He retorted with a grin.

"Why in Hades would you want to do something 'romantic' with my fiancé in the first place?" Aphrodite opened and closed her mouth a few times, thinking about the right answer that wouldn't make me even more furious.

"Well… you see… uh he's so hot and… run!" They immediately escaped the room and shut the door behind them.

"That was a nice wake up call, don't ya think?" He joked. I laughed and looked up at him. "Do you think Annabeth will be in the mood to talk now? It's best to do it soon since we're leaving today."

"Who knows, she most likely won't be because my children are known to kind of hold grudges." He groaned in response. "But she's probably going to talk to me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"One, I'm her mother and she can't stay mad at me. Two, her problem is more with you than it is with me. And three, it's better for me to talk to her. You're not really good with girl talk."

"Does it ever get tiring being right all the time?"

"Not at all." He chuckled. I kissed him on the cheek as I got up to get ready to have a mother-daughter chat with Annabeth.

* * *

It had taken hours to finally convince Annabeth out of her bedroom. Thankfully, Aphrodite lent some encouraging words. Something about improving her love-life and perhaps helping her get over Percy. Guess I underestimated the Love Goddesses powers. It was a nice bargain considering what was at hand.

We visited a quiet, peaceful coffee shop in La Rambla where locals liked to come for business meetings or just to relax. Annabeth absentmindedly looked out the window to our left, avoiding my gaze. When the tense atmosphere finally became too heavy for me, I broke the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you weren't completely over Percy?"

"I didn't know that there was still something there. It's true when they say you don't know a good thing until it's gone."

"What about Connor then? Would you leave him and go back to the person you left in the first place?" She was silent. "You and I both know how wrong that would be; to go back and forth between two men you can't choose. You'd be breaking their hearts over and over again." We didn't say anything for a while longer as my statement hung in the air.

"I know that I want Connor more. But Percy can't just move on I need him too. It's not fair."

"Not fair? Do you really believe that?" She nodded. I took a deep breath to get ready to explain. ""So you think that it's 'not fair' that you can leave him heartbroken, hurt, and without a clue for years. Then when he finally finds someone to make him happy and take all of that away, he should still be hung on you?"

"When you put it that way of course it sounds wrong but-"

"But nothing. Now tell me, what am I the Goddess of?"

"Battle strategy, knowledge, wisdom, justice-"

"Bingo. The goddess of wisdom and justice. I expect my children to understand these aspects too, but you're disappointing me at the moment. You should be wise enough to know that what you're doing to Percy isn't justice." She didn't say a word, knowing that I had just won the discussion.

"Actually, the main problem is that you're _marrying_ him mom. That's a big deal! Can you imagine knowing that your ex-boyfriend is your stepfather? It's so weird! Not to mention that if you marry him then you'll officially have him for yourself. That's what ticked me off." I laughed.

"That's not the first time I've heard that one. Apparently many goddesses aren't thrilled about him being taken, especially by me since I won't let him out of my grasp under any circumstances. As for the other part, I know it may seem strange now but Percy will still be the same person you've always known. He just wants to stay your friend, nothing else." Annabeth smirked.

"He's popular with the ladies now huh, and goddesses at that. Man I let go of a good catch, didn't I? But I'm better off with Connor. Just hope Percy keeps you the same way." I smiled at her. The mood was now light and cheerful which told me that this had gone rather well.

"I know he will. But there are still some other issues we have to pass first."

"Like?"

"We still have to inform Zeus and Poseidon." Annabeth gasped.

"You still haven't even said anything to them?"

"Not yet. It'll be the first priority when we get back to Olympus though. I just hope that nothing too horrible will come of this."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update for a while. I forget to pay my internet bill…again and At&T said they'd have it back by Wednesday but they made me wait till today. I'm switching to a different server man. By the way, if you enjoy this story, please vote for it to win in the Verita awards in the romance category at .. Thanks to all of you who read my stories, love ya lots. **


	22. The Skies Against the Seas

**Athena's POV**

Percy and I walked hand in hand toward the council room. He was rather nervous, clammy hands and taking deep breaths every few minutes or so. Actually, I found it rather comedic how he was practically on the verge of giving up on the whole thing. I laughed a little and looked up at him.

"It'll be alright, you need to stay calm. As cliché as it sounds, we'll get through this together." He nodded and grinned at me. When we arrived at the entrance we squeezed each other's hands and sighed. It was time to confess.

* * *

When we walked in everyone was seated accordingly. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera gave our entwined hands a millisecond of a glance then did a double take and stared at us like we were from Hades. We walked in between the U-shaped table and stood there with solemn expressions.

Percy had insisted that I do most or all of the talking since I was more persuasive, argumentative, and will always win a debate. He made valid points, but I was starting to wonder if he said that just so he could get out of it. Not that I was complaining.

"You may begin." Zeus permitted.

"Thank you father." I let go of Percy's hand and took a step forward. "As you all know, Percy is a new addition to our family. He's done miracles with us. We finally get along without wanting to kill the other, there's more tolerance for eachother, and we're closer than ever before. We can all agree he's done the impossible right?" Zeus, Poseidon, and Hera nodded their heads in agreement. Dad and Zeus's face were starting to turn suspicious.

"Now, he's surprisingly even worked a miracle on me…" I paused for a while to let the statement hang in the air. "He made me fall in love; uncontrollable and irrevocable love with no one other than him." A gasp escaped from Hera and shocked glares from our fathers. Poseidon stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Perseus tell me this is a joke! If it is, I'm not amused one bit!"

"No, no joking here Dad. Atleast hear us out though before you get-"

"I SHALL NOT BELIEVE THAT A SON OF MINE HAS FALLEN FOR A DAUGHTER OF ZEUS! THIS HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF HOAX!" Zeus stood up as well and held up a hand to silence his brother.

"Athena…is this true?" He bellowed with smoldering anger in his tone.

"Yes father but don't be quick-tempered and let our past relations get between this."Now was the moment that we knew was coming, the anger. Zeus turned to look at Percy; lightning flashes could be seen in his electric blue eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU? TO THIS POINT I FOUND YOU ACCEPTABLE AND NOW HERE YOU ARE HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH MY DAGUTHER! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU'RE WITH MY WISEST DAUGHTER! AN IMBECILE SON OF POSEIDON SHAN'T BE WITH A SOMEONE AS GREAT AS HER!" Poseidon turned to look at Lord Zeus

"IMBECILE? YOU HAVE THE VERY NERVE TO SAY THAT TO THE GOD WHO SAVED NOT ONLY YOUR LIFE, BUT AS WELL AS THE WORLD AND OLYMPUS? YOU MAY BE THE LORD OF ALL OF US BUT THAT INSULT WILL NOT SETTLE WELL WITH ME!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, BROTHER. IT WAS PROBABLY YOUR SON IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT HAD STARTED ALL THIS! HE'S ALWAYS BEEN THE TYPE TO PLAY WITH A WOMAN'S EMOTIONS! HE IS _YOUR_ SON AFTER ALL."

"ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I DON'T GIVE A CARE ABOUT WOMEN? IF YOU MUST KNOW, I HAVE RESPECT FOR THEM ALL EXCEPT YOUR WRETCHED DAUGHTER OVER HERE THAT HAS CURSED MY SON'S HEART!"

They kept going back and forth after that. Spewing insults at one another and bringing us into it occasionally. All the gods silently watched the exchange. Everyone's eyes followed whoever was talking, or in this case screaming. Although, the worst part of all this wasn't the fact that Zeus and Poseidon were having the worst feud of this generation but that my temper was boiling at an increasingly fast rate right to the point of which I snapped.

"THAT'S IT! Would you two just quit it? It's a troublesome thing to insult me, but bringing him into it is going too far! Percy and I have already resolved that no matter what you say, there is no point in trying to talk us out of this relationship or separating us. You may just be my father, Lord Zeus, but there is nothing, and I mean _absolutely nothing_ that can keep us apart."

Zeus would probably scold me for speaking like that but he was quiet in silent anger. Poseidon, on the other hand, was red with fury, which is a rare sight, and quite frankly, an enjoyable one to me.

"Listen here, Ms. Patron Goddess, I shall not let you be with my son under any circumstances! He deserves someone much better, someone more suitable for him!"

"If you do not think that we are right for eachother, you are wrong and an idiot; just like I've thought about you all these centuries. If you'd like to prove me wrong, you can just leave us be." He was basically about to explode but as much as I wanted to smirk at his uncontrollable outrage, I had to keep my facial expression apathetic.

"I demand that this stop this right now! If this goes any further, I shall ban him from Olympus!" Zeus cut in, but with a thankfully lower tone.

"That will not happen. I respect you and love you with all my heart, but that is not something that can be done if I'm involved." Zeus's face froze in awe. He's never seen me speak to him this way in all his years, nor has any other one of his daughters spoken to him like this. It was the first in many rebellions to come.

"Athena, must you really do this? Your love for him cannot be so strong that you would fight like this."

"I would start a war for him." Father was silent. He raised his head, took a deep breath and sat back down in his throne.

"Very well then-"

"I accept." We all turned to look at Poseidon. His previous rage seemed to have worn off only to be replaced by a determined expression. "I will start this war with you. And knowing that my son has already betrayed me, I believe that he will not be joining me, unless he changes his mind." Percy looked as though his father had just stabbed him with those words but before anyone could say something, the Sea God disappeared in a large wave of water. Now that he'd made that statement, war was upon us. The Skies against the Seas.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I had to rewrite most of this chapter when I realized that it would be much better from Athena's POV. Also, some people might be wondering why it says "The Skies against the Seas" when Athena isn't the goddess of the sky. The thing is, that since Zeus had agreed to them being with one another in the end, he will most certainly fight in the war and Athena, being his daughter, would be considered part of his army. I hope that makes sense, can't exactly explain it well. **


	23. Love Over Family

**Percy's POV**

After the meeting, sleep wasn't an option considering that my own dad thought I was betraying him, but you can't help who you fall in love with right? Although, the guilt was really getting to me, it doesn't feel very good to know that Poseidon had technically disowned me and probably wouldn't want to see me for a while unless I chose him over Athena. That wasn't possible because both of them were a part of me. If I were to choose one over the other it'd be like splitting me in half between my family and the love of my life.

Since stress and worry was eating me alive, I decided to send dad an Iris-message to convince him to let it go. It had to be quick; Athena would be coming back any second from her personal discussion with Zeus. Although, he was okay with us now, he wasn't too thrilled about it. We figured that Zeus would be the easier one to deal with.

I rushed down the long twisting staircase and into Athena's backyard. Thankfully, there was a perfect, small rainbow reflecting off the water as the sun set to the horizon of Olympus. I flipped in a golden drachma and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Poseidon." And just like I thought, he was shuffling through piles of papers with mermen at his side.

"I had a feeling you'd send me and Iris message." He looked up at me with solemn eyes. "If you wish to talk this out, know that nothing you choose that allows you to stay with that wretched woman will be fine with me." He was lucky that he was the God of the Sea and my dad, because I would've snapped at any other person for saying even the tiniest insult towards her.

"Dad, come on just think this thoroughly for a sec. Wouldn't it be simpler and less troublesome to just forget about this and let us be?"

"No, for I shall not allow you to be with her or any other of Zeus's daughters. They are not our type."

"Oh come on, they're not as bad as you think. I don't even see a problem with them… besides the anger issues but who on Olympus doesn't have that?"

"You don't but that's beside the point. Percy I can't continue this much longer. There's a war ahead that I have to plan for against my own son." Those words pained me in a way that's impossible to explain. "Now, there are three choices I am giving you. One, be on Athena's side against me and lose your father. Two, be on my side, keep your father but lose your beloved Athena. Or three, tell me that you will leave Athena, and this feud will come to an end."

Now like I've said before, I had taken some of Athena's personality traits, one of them being slight anger. And because of that, I started seething inside. "I don't like any of those! If those are the only offers you have to give me, with all due respect, you can shove them up your-"

"Fine, fine." He interjected with an angered tone. "You can still meet her, but only for a month, every… let's say hundred years or so. Maybe fifty if I feel generous." My mouth was agape in surprise. Here I was asking him to make peace, but this is the best choice he gives me? I sighed and slashed my hand through the iris message.

Personally, the only available choice was number three. At least I'd be able to still see Athena, end the war, and be on their good sides but could I stand a hundred to fifty years without her? To the gods, that's nothing but I can't even go a day without her at my side. I rubbed the back of my neck in distress and walked into the house. Lucky for me, right when I entered, Athena was just making her way inside.

"So, how'd it go?" I asked nonchalantly while taking a seat on the couch and turning on the large white plasma screen to the football game. She sat down next to me then rested her head on my shoulder.

"We'll have to wait for him to make the first attack in the case that he changes his mind. If only we didn't have to resort to this…" I nodded my head in agreement. "So, what were you up to?"

"Oh, you know, stuff." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"What kind of 'stuff'?" It wouldn't be very smart to tell her that I was talking to Poseidon because that would lead to quizzing me, which would end up in her finding out about the only three alternatives I had. But since she wouldn't let it go no matter what I tell her, I decided to ask her about the third choice.

"Forget that, but uh… how do you feel about me talking dad out of this whole deal, making him happy, and still managing to able to meet you."

"That would be great, perfect actually, but how can you pull that off?"

"Well uh… if we see each other for a month every fifty maybe hundred years or so." There was pure confusion on her face, which then turned to shock, and lastly rage.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, THERE IS NO WAY UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES WILL I GO WITHOUT YOU FOR EVEN A DAY! YOU HAD THE NERVE TO BELIEVE WE COULD GO YEARS APART? AND HERE I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT SEPERATION WOULDN'T EVEN BE A LAST RESORT!"

Her reaction was really something I wasn't expecting so I involuntarily jumped back and stared at her with wide eyes. Gratefully, she took a deep breath and glared at me. "My gods Percy I just… how could you even _think_ that?" I pulled her into a warm embrace and ran my hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry Athena… it was the only one that seemed workable. It was either that or choosing sides. But no matter how much I care for my dad, you're the one I'm going to be with." Athena smiled then kissed me lightly on the lips.

"You wouldn't have a choice anyways. After that battle with Ares, you have to be beside me during times of war." I held her tighter and sighed. This was how it was going to have to be. My conclusion was final. I had chosen love over family. But did I make the right decision?

* * *

**A/N: I'm really enjoying how all this is going to turn out. Honestly, even I don't know what's going to happen next until I start typing. So, let's see…**


	24. What's In Store

**Athena's POV**

Even though Poseidon and I have horrible history together, this war seemed to be pointless. To me, violence and fighting can only be a last resort, so here we are. If only that brain dead god could understand when people are meant for each other and unable to be separated, it would make this a whole lot easier.

I spent majority of the first days before the war getting to know who was on what side. Ares was undoubtedly on Poseidon's, for the sole reason of having the chance to defeat Percy. Aphrodite had no choice but to side with Poseidon for she owed him a favor that has disturbing details which I won't go into. But it's not like the Love Goddess is going to be of any help and risk breaking a nail. Dionysus also sided with him, but he planned to not get too involved either.

Apollo, Hermes, Hera, Demeter, and Artemis were on our part. The others, Hades, Hephaestus, and Hestia remained neutral. Each one of them had their own reasons to side with us. Apollo and Artemis had no choice since they couldn't go against Zeus, and Hermes just jumped on the bandwagon. As for Demeter and Hera, they had personal issues with him.

Some demigods had even concluded to join us, but only those with a parent siding with us. Although, it was past the knowledge of Poseidon for he could drown Camp Half-Blood in a second if he wished. The basic plans were all mapped out and no matter how flawed they may be, seemed to fit perfectly well.

It actually didn't surprise me that we had more allies than him, considering the fact that Poseidon has been, still is, and will probably always be an annoying, quick-tempered, vixen. But that was beside the point. War was upon us now and approaching closer with each coming day. We were armed and ready. With any other god, this would've been a piece of cake but Poseidon, even with all the stupidity flooding his brain, had great power. It wouldn't be as easy as expected.

Zeus and our allies were having a meeting in the council room, while the 'traitors' as father called them were in Poseidon's palace, and Percy was at Camp Half Blood helping demigods train.

"Whatever may happen, we must not endanger the mortals, special order from Percy. They can't even find out that we're having a war." Hermes stated.

"How are we supposed to do that? There is no way that we can avoid bringing humans into the heat of the battle. Lightning flashing down to earth repeatedly, tsunamis that reach the skies, the seas and skies meeting each other! All of this shall not go unnoticed by them." Zeus retorted.

"Maybe not father, but it is possible for us to perhaps keep this as quiet as can be. It is likely that they will be harmed, but we can atleast try and hope for this to not kill any." I said matter-of-factly.

"I honestly don't understand why Percy has such respect and solicitude for these mortals." Zeus scoffed.

"Maybe because one, he has a big heart unlike most of the gods on Olympus, two, he was one himself, and three, he has a little something called compassion." Everyone stared at Artemis in bewilderment.

The goddess who had been sworn enemies with men since she was six had just defended Percy! I for one, am used to her standing up for him, but for her to do it in front of father was unbelievable.

"Why a son of Poseidon could arouse both my daughters is beyond me." Zeus sighed while holding his head in his hand. Hestia laughed from beside him.

"He is indeed something special, that I'll admit." It delighted me to see everyone's perspective of him turn into something more than just respect. Now it had become more of admiration, a sign of them accepting him as my fiancé. How much more could Percy change us all in ways we never imagined?

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As soon as I entered Camp Half-Blood, sentimental memories rushed through me; some painful, some nostalgic, most of them pleasant. Chiron was waiting there for me, looking the same as always, his brown hair neatly combed back as well as his medium-length brown-gray beard complementing his kind dark eyes.

Right when I saw him, a grin slowly spread across my face and I ran at him with a big hug like a son whose dad had come home from a war. He patted my shoulder and smiled at me. We had only talked briefly at my birthday, about one minute or so, which was why now I had to greet him the right way.

"My Percy, how big you've become! Looks like Olympus has treated you well. It seems like just yesterday you had come here for the first time with Grover, all beaten and battered." Just then, there was some slight rustling in the bushes and a 'bah' heard from a distance.

"Speak of the devil." I mumbled under my breath.

"Is her here yet? Gods it's not like he's a Beauty Goddess and has to take hours to put on his makeup-" He stopped ranting when he spotted me and let out a goat squeal as he rammed me.

"Nice to see you Grover, man you've gotten big look at your horns! Been a while huh?"

"A while? Try years! You didn't even bother to come tell your best friend your engaged, and to none other than Athena, strange on _so_ many levels dude." I laughed.

"Can't help who you fall in love with. Besides, I'll make up for it when you're the best man at my wedding." I took the time to look him over. Grover was considerably taller now as were his horns that stuck out high over his curly hair.

"Guess that'll help. Now come on, the demigods can't wait to see you."

* * *

It was exciting to see all the new faces of demigods that were participating in the war. Surprisingly, they were thrilled to be there and watched me like a seven year old stares through the candy shop window.

Their minds were like sponges as I told them about my adventures, battling strategies, and how to avoid getting killed in combat. It was all fun and games until some Aphrodite girls decided they wanted to join in. The world must be coming to an end.

"So…"One of the daughters, Alexa, a girl with large brown eyes and short black hair, said as she parried my slash while keeping her hands lightly on the sword as though it were a used tissue. "Are you mad at mum for having to fight alongside Poseidon?" She said in her strong British accent.

"Not exactly. It's not like she had a choice since she owed him and she's actually with us."

"Ah I see. Well in that case, what do you think of mum? Gorgeous, beautiful, someone you would you know… want to have an intimate night with?"

That question caught me so off guard that I actually stopped mid-attack giving her the chance to jab me hard with her elbow and trip me with her stiletto heels. What. A. Fail. She laughed and merrily skipped away with the other Aphrodite children as I lay there in awe.

"Wow, you must've really gotten rusty to let an Aphrodite girl beat you!" Grover guffawed. I got up and dusted my armor then pushed him as I walked by.

"Who's next?" This was going to be a long yet interesting day.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly. Unsurprisingly the new demigods were captivating in their battle skills. I went easy on them, and majorities were able to defeat me. The thing that was extremely strange was training the Athena children who all reminded me of the woman waiting for me back on Olympus. Their grey eyes were piercing through me and making me miss her more and more.

By the end of the day, I thought I'd crack if I didn't talk to her or see her for atleast a minute, so I surprised her by appearing for a visit. Unfortunately… she happened to be getting out of the shower when I popped up.

That's the bad thing about the whole going-wherever-you-want-whenever-you-want deal. If you want to see someone, you have no clue what they're doing at the moment. We screamed at the same time as soon as our eyes met.

"COVER YOUR EYES YOU IDIOT!" In all honesty, I looked for a while before I covered my eyes. But that's only because I was in shock and it didn't register to my mind to look away.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING I SWEAR!" I lied.

"OH MY GODS JUST WALK AWAY! GO INTO THE BEDROOM, I'LL BE THERE!" I still covered my eyes as I started to walk away and ran right into the door.

"Ow!" I grumbled as I rubbed my forehead. Athena let out a snicker behind me.

"You can open your eyes to get out of here smart one." I looked in the mirror for a brief second and saw that I was blushing. It looked like carnations were blooming on my cheeks, then I noticed that the mirror reflected Athena and blushed even deeper. There was a sudden hard slap to the back of my head.

"You numbskull, stop trying to see things you're not supposed to! Go!" I hurried out and shut the door behind me. The most embarrassing scene of my life would have to be that moment.

* * *

I lay on the bed, still feeling my cheeks red hot, my mind kept replaying that short one or two seconds that I had seen too much. In retrospect, I actually smirked as I thought of it.

Soon enough she walked out in a bathrobe, her long hair tied up in a towel, and sat down beside me. To my amazement, she didn't look completely pissed. It was a mixture of happiness, anger, amusement, and some cockiness.

"You little pervert, couldn't have picked a worse time to come." I laughed awkwardly.

"Really? I think it was the perfect time to show up." She raised an eyebrow and glared at me. "I kid, I kid. Besides, not like I saw it for too long. I'll probably forget the whole thing in a few days."

"Ha, yeah right. That image of me is probably already etched into your brain."

"Well, you got me there." She shook her head and leaned against my shoulder.

"How'd training go? Were they good?"

"They were great actually. Most of them were beginners so seeing them actually beat me was nice to see. All until an Aphrodite girl won against me…" Athena burst out laughing.

"You- have to be- joking!" She said in between breaths. "A daughter of Aphrodite defeated _you_? Wow, are you losing your skills?"

"If only you knew what she asked me you'd understand." She gave me a look to continue and I repeated the two questions the exact way they were said. She let out a gasp.

"INTIMATE NIGHT? UGH! That woman never ceases to aggravate me!"

"Oh come on, she was just curious. It's not like Aphrodite told her to ask those questions."

"Percy you've been here a while. Long enough to realize by now, that everything involving Aphrodite has a reason to it and means something in the end." She had a point there.

"Well, let's just see what's in store for us. Might be a bumpy ride…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I was extremely busy with homework (as in procrastinating) and just had my 14****th**** birthday on November 16 so I was busy with that too. I tried to make up for the delay by making it slightly longer and thought provoking. Thanks for reading, new and long-time readers! **


	25. I'm Going to Win

**Athena's POV **

Yet another tedious and monotonous council meeting had taken place. Olympus was currently a busy area at war. Gods and magical creatures of all kinds were scattering around, getting ready for the gruesome war which was sure to come. Gods and goddesses were practicing day and night in the arena, father was getting lightning bolts ready, and I was planning out military strategies that couldn't fail. All most of us ever do is plan, practice, meetings, prepare weapons, and plan again.

Honestly, it pestered me to see how Poseidon had made something that could have been extremely simple into such a big pain in my ass but I guess it couldn't be helped. He wasn't ready to swallow his pride.

Zeus was strangely very nonchalant and apathetic with everything that was happening and it was irritating me. Seemingly, he didn't care whether we won or lost because he still has a feeling in his gut that Percy and I would be horrible for each other. Although, he only felt that way because the man I chose was not one he had approved of. Percy didn't mind though.

In fact, I haven't seen him since that… awkward shower incident. We unfortunately had less time than expected to get the demigods ready, so Percy was on permanent training duty for the time being. It was rather depressing not to see him around with his perky grin that could make a room full of demons from Hades smile. It was dull without him here, but I had Artemis's company.

"That Poseidon is getting on my last nerves! I can't see even the slightest bit of resemblance he and Percy have!" She ranted during one of our very rare break times outside her hunting grounds, sitting in a wooden, nicely made bench.

"Tell me about it. You would assume that after all his son has done for him he would let his ego go, and just deal with it."

"That's the problem with men, they always think they're right and won't give up until they get their way. Percy is an exception, you were very lucky."

"Indeed." I smiled as Thalia came out from inside her tent, plopping down in between us with a sigh.

"Wow, still find it hard to believe that Percy of all guys could get Artemis to lighten her heart a bit." I let out a soft chuckle while Artemis glared at her.

"You were eavesdropping again Thalia, we talked about this."

"Oh come on, you're my half-sister Lady Artemis. You should know that lectures about what not to do are only recommendations. Besides, I think I may have a solution to your problem that doesn't involve such a big war."

"Please tell I'm all ears for any idea at the time being. But don't say chaining Poseidon in a cell or to a mountain for the rest of eternity, because we already considered that and Percy didn't like the idea so much."

"I still think it was a brilliant plan." Artemis muttered under her breath.

"Well, majority of men, especially conceited Olympians, believe they are right about everything. And they tend to still have an old-fashioned way of thinking, reason why Poseidon won't let the patron goddess thing go. Back in old time Greece, most disputes were solved in one way. Battle. Fighting and bloodshed is the best way to get a god to let go of his side of an argument.

But, the problem with this would be that Poseidon would expect something in return if he were to win. The best offer you could give him would be that you and Percy never see each other again. That being said, you _can't_ lose. The real trick would be to get Poseidon to agree to this."

Processing all the risks, advantages, and ways to go through with this, I decided that it was worth a shot. Sure, it could be possible that Poseidon wins, but the odds were thin to nothing. I haven't lost a dispute yet (excluding the one with Aphrodite.) Anything was better than actually going through with the war. With my brains, his strength, and our many other advantages, it would be an easy win. Quickly thanking Thalia for the brilliant idea, I flashed away to get Percy's opinion.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As soon as Athena had told me about the plan, I was all for it. This was a thousand times better than going into full out war with him, the skies attacking the seas. Mortals would begin to think the end of the world is near.

Appearing outside Poseidon's palace in Olympus, the merman guards hesitantly let me go but insisted on going with me. They probably thought I was trying to snoop around for the 'other side' like a spy. The sight I saw was really not what I was expecting though.

Stooped over his desk, eyes bloodshot, hair a tangled mess, Poseidon glared at a pile of papers, scattered all over his desk. In his large, pearl white study he sat alone with the window covering the wall behind him showing the sight of raging black waters. Ever since this started a few earthquakes, tsunamis, hurricanes, and many other tropical storms had been starting to appear frequently, majority not causing much damage thankfully.

Clearing my throat and knocking on the door, he looked up from his desk as though he just woke from a dream. Eyes narrowing, he ushered me in, telling the guards to leave.

"I am hoping you are here to agree to my conditions, it is the only reason you are still allowed here. I just have a slight hope that you will see you aren't doing the right thing." Letting out an exasperated breath, I glower at him.

"No, I know what I'm doing is the right thing. I would rather die myself before I let you tear me apart from her."

"Persistent aren't you? Then tell me why you're here."

"I have an offer." Wrapping his fingers together and resting his chin on them, he was ready to listen. "Athena and I have decided that instead of this stupid war thing, you would prefer to fight us personally. We win, you forget about this, accept us whole-heartedly, and hold no grudge whatsoever against Athena. We lose, I agree to your terms, marry whoever you want and I forget about Athena." Even saying those last words murdered a part of my soul inside. Dad surprisingly looked amused.

"Very tempting, but I believe that I should have the right to a partner as well."

"Why? I'm only a minor god, that wouldn't exactly be fair if you teamed up with someone like Ares, now would it?"

"True. Then how about this, it can be a tag-team sort of thing. I get to choose whoever I deem suitable, and it can only be one of us against you two at a time."

"Dad, that's seriously not fair."

"I'm sorry Percy, truly I am, but this is a hazardous compromise. If I don't get these two requirements, I'm going to lead an attack straight to Olympus." Clenching my teeth, my eyebrows furrowed over my eyes in anger, I nodded an agreement and stormed out of there before I did something I would regret. How could Poseidon, my Dad, be so… I don't even know the right words for it. I bet if I asked Athena she could list a million words to describe him. None would be positive. It still shocked me that he could be like this with his laid-back personality, but I guess you never really know a person.

Taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down when I reached the shore, I stared back at the dark blue, raging waters and said to the God of the Ocean, "Bring it on dad, I'm ready to fight for her... I'm going to win if it's the last thing I do..."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, yes I know it's been forever. I have **_**really**_** delayed the update on this and I am ashamed, you have every right to be mad and want to kill me. I'll even tell you where I am if you really want to hurt me that much, I am sorry. But I have valid reasons:**

**1- Writers Block**

**2- Fanfiction wouldn't let me upload T_T**

**3- I was helping someone start on their first fanfiction story. **

**Sincerest Apologies,**

**~ Zero**


	26. An Approved Wedding

**Athena's POV**

It's a good thing the plug was pulled on the over exaggerated war idea. It would be a foolish thing to become so worked up about as Poseidon planned. A simple, short brawl between us was much easier to deal with. The news of the fight had reached the ends of the Earth, heavens, and even Hades. Everyone who was allowed up into Olympus would be there at the arena to witness the great and final battle between The God of the Seas against his own son and long time enemy. If we won this, which I planned on doing, I promised myself to atleast try and get along with my future father- in- law.

"Well, hello there." I turned my head to see Percy leaning against the doorway in black, sleeveless, Greek armor. He had his genuine, kind smile on his face as he looked at me in my golden, more womanly armor. "Someone looks like their ready to kill." I walked up to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, trust me I would kill our opponent if I could. Do you know who else is going to be against us?"

"No, not yet. Apparently we have to wait until we actually get into the field to see who it is. You're going to be amazed at just how many people are here, the place is packed."

"Not surprised, it's been the gossip of the world for the past few days. Apollo and Hermes have even started bets on who would win which I frankly don't understand since we don't know who the fourth person is."

"Too bad we had to do this though… I don't understand why he would be so determined about this. I know that Greek Gods hold grudges but that's no reason to fight about this." Responding to him with a soft smile, I gently caressed his face but before I could say something an Iris message appeared in front of us revealing the last man I wanted to see.

"Poseidon…" I greeted him with a growl in my voice.

"Ah, pleasure to see you two as well. Hello Percy." He just received a nod in response from him. "Well, I've been thinking… and I've decided that we should call off the tag team idea. My partner and I are more in the mood for a two-on-two."

"That cannot be permitted Poseidon, the terms and regulations have already been decided. And who is our other opponent, may I ask?"

"Sorry to say, but he won't go through with it unless that term is met. As far as knowing who he is goes… you'll find out once the battle begins."

"If he won't do it then let him be, in the case that he doesn't participate, you forfeit."

"That will result in me having the two of you separated forcefully and no marriage can happen if I'm involved." I slammed my palm against my forehead in anger. This man could make my head explode; the temptation to kill him was only increasing by the second.

"Alright dad, have it your way but trust me, we _will_ win."

"Perfect, see you there." Percy ended the iris message and avoided my stare until I held his face and made him turn to me.

"Percy, why did you agree to it so easily?" He shrugged.

"Look, he wouldn't have given up as far as I can see. Besides, you're the best battle strategist there is. What could possibly go wrong?"

"I would agree with you… but you probably just jinxed it." Taking his hand, we walked out to finalize and finish this little skirmish.

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. They had to be deceiving me. The person who I least expected to be the opponent was walking into the arena with a shining, blue thunderbolt in his hand and wearing a white traditional Greek robe like Poseidon's. Everyone had become silent at the sight of the previously mystery combatant.

"Father…?" I managed to say in a low whisper. He stood in front of me with a solemn smile, running a hand down his marbled gray and black beard.

"I have my reasons for doing this my dear sweet daughter." That being his only response, he turned swiftly around and stood at Poseidon's side a long distance away from us.

"Okay, you're right maybe I did jinx it." Percy whispered into my ear while releasing Riptide from its pen-like form.

"I'm just too confused here… I thought he was okay with us then why would he-"Hera cleared her throat audibly and stood from the throne positioned inside a booth on the highest level of the arena across the entrance. I looked to the throne beside her where father would have sat… I should have known.

"I welcome you all to the battle between Zeus, lord of the skies, and Poseidon, lord of the seas, against Athena, daughter of Zeus and Goddess of Wisdom with Perseus Jackson, minor god of Tidal Waves and son of Poseidon. These two are willing to go head-to-head with their fathers just for the sake of love. If they are to win, their relationship will be openly accepted and a marriage shall take place here on Olympus. Let it begin!"

As soon as those last three words were spoken, Zeus hurled his thunderbolt at Percy who narrowly missed it by jumping out of the way. My mind couldn't stop racing with questions of why he would be doing this when he had already been open to the idea, but now wasn't the time. Throwing these thoughts aside, I unsheathed my own sword, created by Hephaestus himself. The hilt was golden, an owl imprinted on it, and the metal, an eye-blinding silver. As soon as I had released it, Poseidon shot out a torrent of water through his trident at me. Jumping on top of it, I raced across the wave until I reached him and expertly slashed my sword upon his shoulder. It cut right through him, causing his right arm to be useless now.

Zeus had tossed another thunderbolt at me, but Percy had stepped in at the nick of time, blocking it with Riptide. The bolt reflected back and electrocuted the lord of the skies. It took everything in my willpower to keep from rushing to his side and helping him up.

Almost immediately, the two brothers stood back up, both now wielding a sword. Father had one made of lightning while Poseidon's was his trident only in a new form. They charged at us and attacked repeatedly giving neither of us a chance at offense as we were only on defense. Eventually we were pushed against each other back-to-back. Percy rose up into the air on a whirlwind of water to escape Zeus only to be followed by Poseidon using the same technique. I focused my attention on my new opponent as the clang of Percy and Poseidon's weapons echoed throughout the arena.

Zeus pointed two fingers at me and fired currents of electricity. I used my sword as a shield before jumping out of the way but I noticed a sudden and strong sting on my arm. I looked down at the deep gash upon my bicep, golden ichor flowing down from the wound. In the blink of an eye, I had appeared in front of Zeus, our swords pressed against each other while I stared at him with a fire in my eyes.

"Why father? Why are you involved in this? I could have sworn you were alright with what I was doing."

"Every father has his reasons for doing certain things Athena. Things that are only meant to make sure his daughter is making the right choice." I pulled away from the friction of our swords and lunged at him again and again.

"What in Hades are you talking about?"

"You may or may not find out soon enough." He grunted while trying to block my attacks. Suddenly, I heard a crash behind me and turned around to see Percy, face down on the dirt, trying to get up. Without thinking, I ran to his side and surprisingly wasn't stopped by either one of our opponents which raised a suspicion in my mind.

"Percy! Are you alright?" He slowly staggered up, using Riptide as support. His face was full of scratches and ichor ran down his face.

"I'm fine, just… a bit wary. They're holding back, it's obvious, I just don't know why." He coughed. It was true; even I had noticed it by now. Zeus and Poseidon are the top two strongest gods in all of Olympus. Why they weren't able to defeat us by now made no sense to me.

"We should take it as an advantage, but let's try a strategy this time… we need to work together." He nodded and held out his sword.

"I have an idea." Twirling Riptide around repeatedly until a spinning funnel of water had formed under us, Percy forced the blast of water to carry us along the field at a great speed. Getting the message, I cut through Poseidon and Zeus each time we passed by them. With the pace at which we were passing them by, they couldn't block the attacks and soon enough became weak, ichor dripping off their bodies. We landed a distance away from them and watched as they ran towards us with the last bit of energy they had but Percy had already seen it coming. Swiping a hand through the air, a swirling chasm blocked their way, slowing turning into a circle around them. Every time Poseidon tried to make it disappear, Percy brought it up again just as quickly but his energy was wearing thin fast.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked.

"Hold on… any minute now." A loud, thunderous shock was heard inside the swirling vortex. Lightning currents flooded out the top of it, one of Zeus' thunderbolts, but the electricity just seemed to become a part of the water. "Right on time." With a triumphant smirk Percy let the walls of his creation fall down upon the two and their screams roared throughout the stadium. Realization slowly dawned on me at what his technique had been.

"Water conducts electricity… As soon as he used the thunderbolt in there, it just flowed through it and when you dropped it on them, it sent a shock through their bodies."

"You got it." He said with his same old grin that I love so much.

"You really are something, you know that?" But our victory wasn't celebrated long. A faint clapping noise and a booming laugh that could only be my father's was heard. I turned my head to him and Poseidon walking towards us slowly, their hair standing up and skin black in a few places with wide smiles. Once they reached us, I was too shocked for words when our fathers pulled each of us into a warm hug.

"I told you my son would put up more of a fight than you thought."

"I stand corrected brother. Your Percy is quite a fine man."

"And you assumed he wasn't good enough for your most beloved daughter."

"Wait! Hold on, what's going on?" Percy intervened; a completely confused look on his face which I was sure was on mine as well.

"I believe we can tell them now. Don't you Lord Zeus?" He nodded to his brother and gently placed each of his rough, strong hands on our shoulders.

"Ah, where to begin… Well, we knew that you two were together for quite a while now, before we were even told. You can thank Aphrodite's show for that. Nothing can go on in Olympus that Poseidon and I don't know about." I cast a glare at Aphrodite who was sitting in the crowd and slowly starting sinking down in her seat to escape my eyes. "At first we were furious and wanted to confront you ourselves but as we watched everything that Aphrodite had filmed… we slowly started to see that our children have never looked happier but neither of us fully accepted the relationship until now. Poseidon didn't want his son to be with his old enemy and thought that he could marry someone more suited for him. So, we decided to wait for one of you to tell us and give you the reactions you would expect just to see how far you would go for each other."

"I am glad though that Percy came to me with this battle idea, a war would have been messy to clean up after." Poseidon said with a laugh.

"Indeed it would have. And quite honestly, I had my doubts about him." He was now looking at Percy with a twinkle in his light-blue eyes. "I thought that my most prized daughter could do so much better than him but you I see that you are perfect for her. I couldn't ask for a better… son-in-law."

"Wait so… you agree father?" I asked, hope in my tone. He nodded to me and I couldn't help but give him a tight hug like I was a little girl again.

"I guess that means you wouldn't mind a wedding either dad?"

"Mind it? I would love it! My son's getting married, and not to mention to the fairest goddess in all of Olympus. I'm ready to forget our past issues if you are, Athena."

"I've been waiting for you to finally let it go." I accepted with a modest smile.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Percy, considering that you managed to defeat both I and your father, I assume that everyone here agrees that you should become a major god." Zeus complimented with his hand on Percy's chest, ready to form him into an even stronger god.

"But, weren't you guys holding back? We didn't really defeat you did we?"

"Honestly, yes we were holding back, we couldn't _really_ hurt our children. But even with the amount of power we were using, you shouldn't have been able to defeat us so easily and quickly. Only a man worthy of being one of us could have done that." Percy beamed at his kind words and reached for my hand, tangling our fingers together.

"Well if you insist Lord Zeus, I accept."

"Very well then, Percy, I now pronounce you the Major God of Tidal Waves!" A bright, blinding flash emitted from Percy's being forcing me to look away. But once my eyes adjusted again, he was glowing as though he were the sun, the sparkle in his green eyes even more enchanting and I never thought this possible, but he was even handsomer, a sight to truly behold.

"Let's hear it for Percy and Athena!" called Apollo from the crowd causing the rest of the viewers to cheer as well. Percy and I looked at one another grinning. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a deep kiss. We pulled away and kept our foreheads together.

"You sure you want to get married? Not too late to turn around you know." He joked, teasing me for previously being a goddess who would never think about a wedding.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Don't try to change my mind because it won't be happening." His grin turned wider and he pulled me against his chest in a loving embrace.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

It was amazing how quickly the wedding had been planned. Considering that everyone we knew, and even people we didn't know, were already present to see the fight, that took care of the guests list. The only thing left to do was decorate the banquet hall. To Aphrodite, the wedding planner, fixing the place up for the ceremony was no problem at all. By the time she was done, everyone who had fought had already healed and was formally dressed for the occasion as were all the other Gods and Goddesses. I scanned the room once more and took a look around at the elaborate set up.

The marble walls were graced with glorious, gold and silver banners. Red rose petals trailed down the aisle where I had previously arrived from, now standing in between two bronze, twisted pillars with white, drooping, silk cloth arched above them. Hermes, Apollo, and Hephaestus had helped bring in many, grand, chestnut-colored benches upon which everyone was now seated. Hermes even managed to bring my mom and Paul. Good thing too, I couldn't imagine this day without her. As I looked at her sitting in the front row, I smiled comfortingly at her because she couldn't stop crying at the fact that her boy was all grown up. Grover stood beside me as my best man wearing only a black suit jacket and a red tie, preferring to keep his satyr-legs free of pants.

"Alright how do I look?" I asked him nervously, holding my arms out and presenting myself.

"Like a million drachmas Percy, just fix your bow tie a bit." He reached for my tux and straightened the bow.

"Thanks man, gods I'm feeling a little scared right now Grover."

"Don't mention it. And Percy, don't worry you got this. Just watch, this wedding is going to be the best Olympus has ever seen." Just then, Apollo slowly and expertly started playing the tune, signaling the bride had arrived. I turned my attention to the large, black, modern-styled doors which gradually opened to reveal Athena; her arm wrapped in Zeus', her other hand carrying a bouquet of white roses.

To say she looked beautiful would be a strong understatement because nothing in the world could compare to how stunning she looked, not even the Goddess of Beauty herself. Athena was dressed in a descent, fitted gown with a long but not too long end to it, being carried by Artemis who wore a deep red dress, looking rather uncomfortable in it. The V-neck on her wedding gown was low, but not too low, sided by long sleeves that were laced with an intricate design that followed onto just the top of the dress. Her veil was thin so that her face was clearly visible, and was complimented by a thin, diamond crown underneath, positioned in a way that it made the top of her hair rise. The rest of her blonde curly hair fell down her shoulders.

Upon reaching my side, she smiled a brilliant smile and I returned it just the same way. Kissing her cheek softly, Zeus let go of her arm a little hesitantly but soon enough, managed to let go and sit beside his brothers and sisters. Hera being the Goddess of Marriage was chosen to be the priest and began her speech.

"Gods, Goddesses, magical creatures, and mortals, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding ceremony of Percy Jackson and Athena. This is a historical event, the first time a maiden goddess has ended her vow because she has found the true love of her life. It is certainly a hard thing to find as many of us know from experience but they have luckily come across it. Let's begin and end this shortly." Athena and I turned to each other. I gently took her hand in mine and held the wedding ring Grover handed to me.

"Athena, if someone had asked me before I came here, who I planned to marry I never would have guessed it would be you. But even if I was given the chance to start all over again, knowing we would be together, I would make the same choice no matter what. You give me so much joy that it's impossible to explain and I always want to keep you happy under all circumstances because… Well, I have to agree with your dad, you could have married anyone you wanted, someone even better than me because your personality and beauty could probably win any man over but I'm glad that you chose me. I promise to always be there for you and be the man that you deserve." Sliding the ring on her right hand, third finger, I looked back up at her dazzling face, staring into those mesmerizing gray pair or eyes.

"Percy, I disagree with you on one point. I couldn't do better than you. In my eyes you are perfect in ever manner and way. Many other women would probably agree with me on that actually, you are just plainly amazing. If I were previously asked to get married to someone, I would never say yes because I am or much rather was very committed to my maiden oath. But then… you came along. In such a short time, you changed me in ways I could never imagine and I don't even have an ounce of doubt or regret about breaking my oath because you mean so much more to me than that." Artemis gave her my ring and Athena carefully pushed it down the third finger of my right hand.

"Now, Perseus Jackson, do you take Athena's hand in marriage, to cherish and to hold, for better or worse, for the rest of your life… which is technically eternity."

"I do." I replied without uncertainty.

"And do you, Athena, take Percy's hand in marriage, to cherish and to hold, for better or worse, for the rest of eternity?"

"I do." She finalized with no falter in her response either.

"If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." I'm sure quite a few people did want to say something because I noticed a few uneasy shifting, but Athena's stern look silenced all. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I pulled her into my arms, and we kissed with the cheering and joyous applaud of everyone else in the background. It was warm, loving, passionate, and by far, the best kiss we had ever shared. After we finally broke apart Athena looked at me with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Since you were wondering, I'm around five-thousand-and-nine year's old or six-thousand-and-nine at most."

"W-wow… that's… a lot." Age didn't really bother me much but the number caught me really off-guard. She laughed at my speechless reaction and took my hand and guided us to the cake where everyone had gathered. Instead of feeding her, I couldn't resist the temptation of throwing a piece at her and putting a little extra icing on her face. Which in retrospect wasn't a good idea after she responded by smearing a whole piece of cake on my face. After cleaning up ourselves, we sat together, watching as everyone recited their heart-warming toasts.

"These two," started Aphrodite, "are undoubtedly my best piece of work even though in the end they managed all their own, I take the credit for getting their relationship started. If you ever wish to thank me, know that I'm always ready to accept a present, Percy in a box wouldn't be too bad."

"Ha, in your dreams Aphrodite but I'll let you know frequently how great of a husband he makes just to see you jealous." Athena retaliated getting a pout from Aphrodite. After Athena danced with her dad for a little while, I stood up and held out my hand to her, slightly bowing. She took it and I pulled her close to me. We swayed across the dance floor gracefully and without a missed step until the music ended. Before we left, Athena tossed her bouquet back and the catcher, or more precisely attacker, was someone who we never expected.

Artemis was scolding Apollo for getting too drunk with wine when she sensed something coming towards her and instinctively shot at it with an arrow, impaling the flowers into the stone floors. She stared at them as though they were poison.

"That… doesn't count… does it?" She said simply as everyone couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. Athena and I then zapped ourselves to our honeymoon location on Earth.

* * *

**A/N: I bet you're thinking it's about time the two got married. Well, after this chapter will be the M rated one about their honeymoon, that will be written as a whole other story so make sure I'm on your author alert list or I'll inform you about it in another chapter of another story. Oh and by the way, I have a Harry Potter fanfiction out, Harry X Bellatrix. If I don't update for a while, it's because of a few books I have to read.**


	27. Author's Note

**Author's Note Filler Chapter **

**After about two years… **

Hey everyone. I thought I'd just let you know that yes, I'm still alive and well but as far as this story, as well as my other PJO story goes… I'm not exactly sure what I'll do. Now, I'm not going to list reasons why I haven't been able to update in about two years or so because there are countless reasons and those, in and of themselves, could take forever to go into. Plus, I feel like everyone understands that life can get hectic. And mine did ever since I entered high school. Instead, I'd rather tell you what my possible options are for my stories and for the future.

I just recently got my muse back for writing PJO fanfics, or rather I got back my muse for writing as a whole which is fantastic. In a sense, I feel alive again. So, I feel that I owe you guys something more than an apology which in all honesty I cannot provide. Because looking back at my stories… They were honestly just shit. And I don't want to go back to something I'm not pleased with. So, here are the possible options for my PJO stories:

For Athena's New Love:

- I could finish it up because I only planned for there to be two more chapters (a smut chapter and an epilogue)

- Letting someone else adopt it if they want a continuation or if they want to finish it up for me in a more prolonged manner.

- Or… I could just scrap it.

For Part of the Hunt:

- I'm not exactly willing to continue it because there are many possible directions it can go therefore, there's a lot of work to be done with. So, I could let someone else adopt it.

- Or scrap it. These are the only two options for this one.

Things I could consider:

- I could give Percathena and Pertemis another go which I'm more than willing to do but we're risking me losing interest or updating late which I tend to do and probably will do more often with all the work.

- Doing another pairing with Percy for the sake of trying something new but I'm not exactly sure who else I ship him with.

- Or I could just write a harem because why the hell not.

Either way, whatever I write will have a more dramatic plot line rather than a goofy one merely focused on romance and some form of humor. Hopefully I can manage a "dynamic plot line" but to do so I'll most likely have to reread the books and maybe get started on that new Heroes of Olympus series. That may take some time in and of itself. Let me know what you guys think. Again, I'm terribly sorry for any inconveniences or disappointments.

~Prince Zero


	28. Anniversary

**A/N: Okay I lied. I have three chapters in store. The next installment to this will be posted separately and be rated M. However, this chapter has some subtle suggestions of mature content so just be warned. Plus, this chapter is more of a filler to get up to date on how Percy and Athena's relationship has been going. Nonetheless, enjoy it!**

* * *

**Athena's POV**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

I never imagined myself married. Judging by how my father behaved in his marriage, I believed that the eternal bond of matrimony served little to no purpose other than destroying lives and happiness. If anything, it was more of a business arrangement rather than the tying of two souls and hearts. It was something too trivial to bother with. Not to mention dangerous. After all, men don't exactly have a reputation of being entirely faithful. The idea of marriage always seemed unwise. That's what had driven me to make my vows – to forever hold on to my maidenhood.

But had I known ages ago that I would meet Percy Jackson, that vow might have never been made. He's everything that a typical man is not and over the past few years since our wedding, he's proved himself as such. For one, he's loving. Of course, many husbands are but there's something… unique about the way Percy shows it. Like when his gaze falls on me longer than it usually does and he thinks I don't notice. Or the way he always has to bid me farewell with a kiss. But of course, I require that it be on the cheek in public. Anything more would be, well, embarrassing for me. His kisses always bring a blush to my cheeks, or so I've been told. Best of all, his eyes never wander. Not once. And had they done so, I certainly would have noticed. Those perfect sea green orbs never take second glances at mortals and surprisingly, nymphs and goddesses don't manage to garner his attention either. Although, I've been informed that their attempts to swoon him never truly halted even with the ring on his finger.

I particularly love that sense of humor of his. I wouldn't say it's particularly dry, no. It's just flooded with his special brand of sarcasm and sass. Little teasing remarks are thrown from him more so than me but I always have the ability to shut him up with a better reply. We can laugh about the littlest things together and not a single moment of silence or awkwardness passes between us. None of my previous romantic interests had this attribute so it's refreshing. I now wonder how I could find actual interest in someone who didn't enjoy a good laugh.

But he still possesses traits I'll always be attracted to - like that intelligence of his. But it's not your typical brainiac type smartness. Like everything else, it has his special touch to it. He won't be able to tell you facts or answer arithmetic problems or anything of the sort. But all his logic is based off instinct. His fighting prowess, his quick thinking in situations of danger, even his ability to tactfully handle me at my worst stages of anger or sadness prove Percy to be his own form of intelligent.

Now I could go on and on about his endless list of charms. Like his obvious good looks, his loyalty, bravery, compassion, kindness…. But I won't. Everything about him is fairly self explanatory. I've realized this in the passing years of our marriage – they've been near perfect. Tomorrow is our ten year anniversary and I've been told he has something special planned for me. Unfortunately, I've never been able to trump him when it came to the presents on our anniversaries. And considering how competitive I am, it was an impressive achievement on his part.

The first year it was a map that led me through all the places we had met, a little magical gift lying in wait for me at every location, till at last I made it to the Hoover Dam where I first appeared to him in disguise. Of course I had eventually caught on to what he was doing but I had not expected a jet skiing trip across the lake on hippocampi. I had gotten him a golden necklace with a trident. It came with some special abilities too. He loved it, of course. Years later, I tried to get him back with the perfect shield. It was specially made by Hephaestus, better than any piece of work he'd ever made. It was lightweight, barely noticeable by the user, and indestructible. The symbols of a trident and an owl were molded into it with his name and mine written in ancient Greek along the bottom. My favorite part was the quote, elegantly written in my handwriting, Τώρα ξέρω τι είναι η αγάπη or '_Now I know what love is.'_ There was no way he could have beaten that one. But of course he did by working together with his father and mine to conjure up the most beautiful Pegasus the world had ever seen. She was pure white with a golden mane and hints of silver in her coat. She was utterly brilliant and magnificent. He named her Kira and once more he had gotten the better of me. This pattern consisted over and over again but he always loved my gifts as much as I did his and he insisted that it wasn't a competition. Percy should have taken my competitive nature into account.

This time, I had to do something he wouldn't expect, maybe even something verging on spontaneous. I figured, maybe, I should follow the advice Aphrodite had given me a decade ago and reinforced a few nights earlier.

I can conjure up any wish, any desire in a split second. In many respects, I'm limitless. You would figure that this would make it very easy to conjure up a special present but it did just the opposite. I was never quite sure what Percy was expecting. With such an endless repertoire of gifts at my disposal, almost anything with magical capabilities wouldn't be very surprising.

I had something else in mind… It was risky, even insane, and completely out of character. But I figured that if a man could tolerate me for ten years straight with no complaints, complete devotion, and boundless love, this was the least I could do for him. Best part was that I was positive he wouldn't have a clue about it coming. However, although I hate to admit it, real credit for this idea goes to Aphrodite after the talk we had…

* * *

_"Aphrodite!" I screamed out in rage, bursting into her chambers in the middle of the night. She was lying in bed, innocently reading one of her favorite novels, Fifty Shades of Gray. Personally, I considered the series tasteless but that was beside the point. The love goddess set down her book and granted me a playful smile. Her room was dim, only lit by numerous candles which could classify as a fire hazard._

_ "You know, you really should consider knocking." _

_ "I tried it. It didn't work so I let myself in." _

_ "Oops. It's usually Ares' job to open the door. I guess he's wreaking havoc somewhere. Anyhow, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" I could feel my face scrunch into a deep scowl. _

_ "Don't play stupid with me. You know why I'm here." I spat back. _

_ "There's a long list of offenses I've committed. I really have no idea which one you're here for." I had to take a deep breath to not slay her on the spot. _

_ "You seduced Percy!" _

_ "Oh if only I did. You see, I tried to seduce him. Didn't succeed. I'm genuinely shocked, maybe even a little offended. I've never been declined before when completely offering myself." I grit my teeth although my heart was warmed somewhat knowing that nothing had really happened. Had I not picked up the scent of her perfume from his clothes, I never would have known. He had no intention of telling me in fear of starting a fight - much like this one was turning into. Perhaps if I had given him a chance to explain what had happened, this could have been avoided. But after the words "I admit it, Aphrodite was here. She tried to get me in bed with her but – "I paid no further attention and stormed over here. _

_ "If you weren't already aware, Aphrodite, Percy is a married man, and a committed one at that. Is that so hard to comprehend?" _

_ "No, of course not. The hard part to comprehend is that even after all these years of my advances, he still resists. You'd figure that the boy would at least give me a kiss but – " _

_ "Listen to yourself!" I yelled. "You're the goddess of love! You should know that he loves me, and only me. He's never even led you on." _

_ "But he's led you on, hasn't he?" This confused me. My brows furrowed over my eyes as I pondered for a moment what she could mean but surprisingly, I could make no connection. Aphrodite let out an exasperate sigh and sat up out of her bed, strolling towards me. _

_ "You two have been very… intimate haven't you? Oh, don't answer that. I know you two have. It's just never gotten past a certain point. A better question then, why haven't you crossed the line?" _

_ "What?" I asked, baffled with what she was implying. But it's not like it was something she hadn't suggested before. _

_ "Athena, now you're the one playing stupid." She said, coyly. She approached me and stared right at me with a knowing gaze in her bright blue eyes. "Why haven't you slept with him?" _

_ "Wha – You know why! I made a vow!" _

_ "But you had all intents and purposes to do so after the marriage. I could see it in your eyes the day of the wedding. And even now I see it, every moment you two are together."In all honesty, the idea of sleeping with him had been thought about more times than I could count. I simply wasn't ready to cross that line with him. A part of me was scared to do so and admitting that was the hardest part. "So why haven't you?" _

_ "What's it to you?" I returned defiantly. _

_ "Oh, it's nothing to me, But you see, not crossing that line with him means you haven't fully tied the knot, at least, not in Olympian terms. So technically, Percy is still available. You've only partially claimed him by marriage." For a moment I was speechless. A triumphant smirk slowly played across the love goddess' features as she strode back to her bed._

_ "He doesn't mind. Percy has never once asked to take that step. Actually, he's usually the one to stop us before we get that far." On the occasions that we are a little more intimate, which really does happen often, Percy is the one that pulls away. I won't lie, sometimes it hurts and I think he might not find me desirable. But I know better. His entire body confesses to his arousal and he lets out the slightest whine whenever he restrains himself. _

_ "Percy does it out of respect for you." She responded easily as she settled back into bed. "Trust me when I say he'd love to. In fact, I think the only real reason he turned me down is because I wasn't you… Honestly, I envy you in that sense." She paused for a moment. "Your tenth anniversary is coming up isn't it?" _

_ "Yes?" I replied with a questioning look. What was she getting at?_

_ "It would be the perfect present." _

_ "You know I can't! The Styx – " _

_ "Will understand. If you ask nicely."_

* * *

I would like to believe that it was her charm magic that convinced me rather than her actual logic. After all, who would expect Aphrodite to actually make a reasonable argument? Certainly not me. Nonetheless, I did pay Lady Styx a visit. Apparently, she had been expecting me to visit at one point or another. She held that same knowing look in her eyes Aphrodite did.

Now, the Styx isn't one to let go of vows easily. I had assumed she would at least challenge me rather than just shrug it off and say okay. I have a feeling Aphrodite had already had a talk with her to get her to ease up so compliantly. But I partially didn't like the fact that my vow was null and void. Now I had no excuse to avoid this.

However, more so than that, I was completely excited. The pressure of eons of keeping my promise had let off of me. It was freeing. And knowing that the only man to take advantage of this opportunity would be Percy, well, it made all those years of abstinence worthwhile because he was worth it.

My only qualm was that I had no real knowledge in the matter. I'm an experienced goddess in many ways, a wiser one in even more respects but this was just not in my field. But there was no chance of me asking Aphrodite for advice. Besides, I had a feeling it would all just happen on its own and there would be little to worry about on my mind.

In fact, I figured that the only thing on my mind would be Percy - the man who had taught me what love is and made me the happiest woman and goddess to ever exist.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there you have it! A very delayed chapter, sorry about that but at least the time that has passed feels more realistic. I was kind of debating whether to make it between a length of 5 years or 10 but I settled on a decade. Plus, Athena may just have dark hair in the next chapter because uh, yeah it apparently is supposed to be dark. I don't know yet. I'm just getting back in the writing groove, have patience with me. Quick question though: Whose perspective would you like the rated M chapter in? Percy, Athena, or a third-person? Review and let me know! **


End file.
